My Protector
by FunGhoul1001
Summary: What would happen if a normal girl got kidnapped and was forced to kill a member of the secret service? What would happen if she was sent to a safe house and assigned a "protector" someone to watch over her for the rest of her life? What would happen if they was caught and sent to a mental institution of the criminally insane that has a dark secret behind their history?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Hey everyone! Believe me I hate author's notes just as much as you do… but before I post my first story I wanted to clarify a few things.

First, I'm new to Fanfiction as you can probably already tell :)

Second, I can probably update everyday as long as I've written out a new chapter, the only times I can't update is every other weekend when I'm at my dad's who won't let me use my phone for anything. If there is any specific time I can't update I'll be sure to let you all know.

Third, I don't do those things like some people do when they say "3 reviews for the next chapter" or "5 favorites for the next chapter" I feel that should be your choice if you want to do that or not :)

Fourth, Reviews and favorites are welcome. I do accept constructive critism but no hate. All hate will be deleted and blocked. Also, if you ever want to talk to me (Though I probably doubt most of you will xD) Just send me a PM and I'll try and get back to you. :)

Fifth, I didn't want to write out a big summary or anything like that… so I'll just post that here.

Sixth, No One Direction or Justin Bieber here. I'm more into rock bands and stuff (Don't judge) But anyway since I'm more into that kind of stuff so therefore I shall write about that kind of stuff :)

This story includes the following people, some you may not have heard of so I'll put who they are off to the side xD And one more thing, I have added myself in this story as well and a few other original characters:

Aylssa Monrao (Original Character/My Character/One of the main characters in this story). Amy Lee (The lead singer of the AMAZING band Evanescence/My favorite singer in this entire world/Another main character). Gerard Way (The Lead Singer Of My Chemical Romance/My third favorite singer/Not a main character but still plays an important part (I wish I knew what that kind of character was called but I don't really pay attention in Language Arts class much xD). Frank Iero (The rhythm guitarist of My Chemical Romance/my dream husband XD/Another character that isn't a main character but still an important character). Ray Toro (The lead guitarist of My Chemical Romance/The guy with the awesome hair xD/A backgroud character). Mikey Way (The bass player of My Chemical Romance/My best friend's dream husband so back off! xD/Another main character). Hayley Williams (The lead singer of Paramore/One the most beautiful and awesome chicks I've ever heard of, Next to Amy of course/I guess you could classify her as a main character). Lacey Mosely (The now former :( lead singer of Flyleaf and once again another totally awesome and beautiful chick/I guess she could be classified as a main character, too). Adam Gontier (The now former :(( lead singer of Three Days Grace/A background character/fourth favorite singer in the world). Benjamin Burnly (The lead singer of Breaking Benjamin/he's REALLY awesome but a little dark/A background character). Sharon Den Adel (The lead singer of Within Temptation/She's really talented and gorgeous not as talented or gorgeous as Amy but still :)/A background character). Maria Brink (The lead singer of In This Moment a weird but awesome screamo-ish band/A background character I'm a little mean to but I still love her just not as much ad Amy xD).

I think that's it for all the characters if I missed any sorry, now here's some pairings in the story :)

Miamy (Mikey Way/Amy Lee). Adasaa (I know that shipment name sucks but it's all I could think of, anyway that shipment is of Aylssa Monrao/Adam Gontier). Ferard (Gerard Way/Frank Iero, most MCR fans know this, it's not a major shipment but still I had to put it in this xD).

Background story: Aylssa was kidnapped and forced to kill a member of the secret service and sent to a safe house where she was paired with a protector someone to watch over her for the rest of her life, she was paired with Amy and soon developed an extroidinary friendship with her. After 4 years Amy and Karlie Eventually get caught and ger sent to an institution for the criminally insane. In the course of the amount of time they are in there many things happen to changw both of their lifes completly. Ecspecially the one thing the institution keeps hiding from them.

Anyways, I hope that summary summed it up a little, I'll publish the first chapter pretty soon :) REMEMBER NO HATE! :)

If you have any questions send me a PM :)


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter will be short-ish, but the other's will be long trust me :)

Aylssa's POV

"NO! NO! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE HERE! LET ME OUT!" I screamed as they slammed the metal bars shut in front of me. I pounded on them hard screaming. "AMY! AMY! PLEASE HELP ME!"

Amy they held practically imprisoned just like me, she had tears rolling down her face. "I'll get you out of this Alyssa, don't worry!" She shouted as they dragged her down the hallway to her cell, her voice fading a long with they're laughter. I cried out.

"Amy…" Tears streamed down my face as I slid down the wall hugging my knees to myself. Why they had seperated us I didn't know, all I know was I wanted her with me because my fear was worse than ever.

Amy's POV

"C'mon this isn't fair I need to see Alyssa! You can't seperate us! I'm her protector!" I shouted at the guard who sat outside my cell.

"You'll see your friend when imprisonment hours are over, Lee!" He shouted back at me.

"But I'm her protector! What if someone hurts her!"

"I can assure you your friend will be fine." He said jangling his keys in front of me as if to taunt me.

"And I should trust a prison guard over myself?!" I shouted at him clutching onto the metal bars so tight my knuckles turned white.

"We have special places for people like you, and I can assure you if you end up there you'll never see your friend again!"

"When's lock-up over with?" I asked trying to be as calm as possible.

"You have 30 minutes." He said.

"30 minutes, no! I can't wait that long!" My eyes stung at the threat of tears.

"Remember what I told you…" With that the guard turned and walked away.

"Hey! Wait, you can't just leave me here! Come back! What the hell!" I groaned and turned away from the metal bars glaring at the wall in front of me. "Are you fucking kidding me!"

I groaned and plopped down on the tiny empty spring bed leaning against the wall. I took a deep breath to steady my anger and held my hand over my heart clutching the red ruby necklace I wore 24/7 that marked me as a protector. I suppose you're curious on what a protector was exactly. Well, being a protector means you watch over one specific person. It may be a little self explanatory but this is different, protectors are only issued to people who are in danger who have commited crimes that they were forced to do and who's lives are at stake because of that. After at least 4 years of protecting her we had been caught and jailed… in the local institution for the Criminally Insane. I hugged my knees to myself burying my face in my knees.

"I didn't protect you enough, Karlie, I'm sorry." My voice cracked tears streaming down my face.


	3. Chapter 3

The last chapter I'm posting tonight :)

Amy's POV

"Alright, you're free to go, you have an hour until dinner." The bars to my cell slid open as the same guard earlier let me out.

I looked up from my spot seeing him stand there glaring at me. I pushed myself off the bed and ran towards Alyssa's cell. I saw her running towards me her long straight dark brown hair flopping left to right behind her. I stopped in the middle holding my arms out as she ran into them. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and felt her burying her head in the front of my shoulder. She hugged me back tightly and sobbed, I felt hot, wet tears soaking the front of my dark T-Shirt.

"Don't cry, Lys, I'm right here now, no one can take you away from me for a while now, it's gonna be alright." I said trying to calm her down. Her breath came out in fast tear-filled gasps. I almost cried myself but I couldn't because then I'd scare Alyssa. I had to be strong for her… ecspecially now.

"I'm scared…" I muffily heard Alyssa say into my chest.

"I know, but you have to hang on, I won't let anyone here hurt you… we're gonna get out of here and everything will be okay." I said giving her a tight squeeze.

"Hey, Alyssa, I'm gonna go talk to the guard to see if there's somewhere we can talk that's not the cell alright?" I asked. I felt her nod against my chest and we pulled away, I still kept my arm around her and she tightly clung to my side.

I saw the guard coming our way and I stopped him by stepping in his path. "Is there anywhere me and her can go that's not the cell?" I asked him.

He exasperatly sighed as if he was tired of my questions. "At the end of this hallway you'll reach a cross road. Down the right hallway leads to more cells but if you go left and then travel down a short hallway it'll verge into the rec room. You have two hours to try and make friends with other freaks like yourselves, and not to get yourselves killed, good luck." He smirked before leaving, I shot him a glare as he walked away and saw Alyssa had her face in my side.

"Calm down Alyssa, remember no one can hurt you while I'm here." I said.

She nodded and looked up. I kept a protective arm around her as we walked down the hallway pass many empty cells until we reached the crossroads. "Try not to look scared, okay, Alyssa?" I told her as we walked down the short hallway emerging into what was supposed to be the rec room. But was barely recreaction anyway. I pulled her off to sit in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs that lined the wall. She sat down looking down at the floor. I sat down next to her and scooted my shoulder closer to her. She layed her head on my shoulder clutching my arm tightly. I saw a girl around our age approaching. She had long curly dark blond hair, blue eyes and glasses that gave her an annoying look.

"Are you two new?" She asked crossing her arms.

I nodded seeing Alyssa's face was in my shoulder obviously scared, I felt her trembling and frowned. I looked up at the girl who I trailed her gaze down to the necklace where the red ruby diamond rested on my chest. She smirked, "You're her protector aren't you?"

I nodded once again gripping the necklace. "What don't you talk?" She asked.

"What?" I asked glaring at her.

"Finally… what are your names?" She asked.

"My name's Amy… Amy Lee." I said, "And this is Alyssa Monrao…" I said.

"My name's Makayla Smith, I'm what some of the jackasses call the 'welcoming comitee.' " She said.

I felt Karlie flinch against my shoulder at the cuss word. "Damn it girl, it's just a cuss word." Makayla said.

"Watch your mouth!" I said. Alyssa's nails sunk into my arm and I put a comforting hand over her's.

Makayla laughed. "She'd better learn to stop relying on you for everything, we don't handle that shit here." She said. "She'll be dead in a week."

I felt something hot and wet on my shoulder that I knew was Alyssa's tears. "Just leave her alone, okay?" I asked.

"Just warning her." Makayla said.

"I'll never let anything happen to her…" I glared at Makayla.

"What are you gonna do at night when her cell mate's raping her and you're locked away in your own cell?" Alyssa said.

"Amy no…" Alyssa muffily sobbed into my shoulder.

A girl walked up behind Makayla grabbing her arm. She had bright red hair, with hazel eyes. She was really tiny and looked almost impossible to end up in a place like this. I reconized the same necklace as me… she was also a protector. "Who are you torchering now?" She asked Makayla pulling her back from us.

"Williams…" Makayla glared at the girl.

"Only Williams to you…" The girl turned to face us and braved a timy smile. "Hey guys, I'm Hayley… Hayley Williams." She said.

"Amy… Amy Lee." I said.

Alyssa looked up from my shoulder to see the necklace.

"I'm Alyssa… Alyssa Monrao, Amy's my protector." Alyssa said cracking a tiny smile.

"I'm a protector, too… What'd you guys get caught for?" Hayley sat next to me.

"She was forced to kill a member of the secret service. When she came to the Safe House she was so distraut and so was I because I was new then they stuck her with me. What about you?" I asked Hayley.

"Lacey was forced to sell someone poisonous drugs which they died over. Me and her was in hiding for 2 years." She said.

"Lacey?" I asked.

"Lacey Mosely, I'm her protector, she's actually talking to some other people now, but at dinner maybe you can meet her." Hayley said.

"Yeah, maybe… me and Lys was in hiding for about 4 years." I said.

"Yikes, that must suck to get caught now." Hayley said.

"Yeah… it does." I felt Alyssa's head relax back on my shoulder and I layed my head on her's.

"Well, I'm gonna see if I can find Lacey, I'll talk to you all later." Hayley said standing up just giving me a chance to wave at her as she ran off.

I felt nails being dug into my arm and I turned to look at Alyssa who once against trembled. "Rape?" She asked.

"No, Alyssa, it's gonna be okay… Makayla was just trying to scare you. You don't even have a cell mate." I said laying my hand on her's in an effort to calm her down.

"I wanna go home…" she cried.

I felt like someone had stabbed me in the chest at hearing how pained her words were and the tears that were evident just be listening to her talk. "You know how bad it hurts me to see you like this." I said.

"I know… Amy please make it better. Just take this all away." She said.

"I would if it was in my power, I'd do anything to know you're not in pain." I said.

"Well, I am… this hurts." She said.

"Alyssa?" I began, Alyssa sat up from my shoulder and let go of my arm.

"Yeah?"

I wrapped my arms around her laying my head on top of her's. "I'm so sorry…"

The next thing she did I knew she forgave me. She hugged me back burying her face in my chest. "It's not your fault." She said.

"Yes, it is. If I hadn't have given myself away then they would've never found us and we wouldn't be stuck here…" My voice cracked but I had to prevent myself from crying. "It's always my fault, it's always the protector's fault. I'm the one who watches over you, I'm the one who makes sure no one hurts you, and then if someone hurts you I kick their ass." I said, my voice shook… I kept telling myself, stop Amy you're scaring her! "I gave you away and now you're stuck here and I just can't look after you as much as I did. They won't let me."

As I managed to refrain myself from crying, Alyssa couldn't. She sobbed into my chest clutching at me tightly. I tried to keep my breathing regular because I knew if I didn't she'd feel it. It was always a comforting thing for her, every time she was scared while we was in a safe house she'd crawl over beside me and put her head on my chest wrapping her arms around me, just feeling my chest rise and fall like that gave her the feeling I was still there to protect her.

"Alyssa, I love you… okay, I do. Don't ever feel like I'm only doing this because I have to… I choose to, okay?" I said as she sat up.

She nodded a few stray tears running down her face. "I love you, too." She said.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and put her head on the side of my chest. I put a protective but yet comforting arm around her and looked down at her.

"Areyou gonna be okay?" I asked her.

She nodded against my chest and closed her eyes. "It'll take a while to get used to but I'm okay."

"Is my breathing too fast or anything?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, you're okay." Alyssa said.

"Good." I said. "I thought I still hadn't calmed down." I said laying my head on her's.

"No, you're okay… just don't leave me."


	4. Chapter 4

Just to clarify some confusion… the main character's name in Aylssa, Karlie was the original name I was going to use but I changed it to Alyssa… so sorry about my awful editing skills xD


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I know it took me forever but I updated! I'll be putting up 3 chapter tonight to make up for Sunday and Monday! :)

Chapter Three

Alyssa's POV

I was knocked out asleep on Amy's shoulder similar to like I was on the bus here, just trying not to cry. I kept my arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and focused on the fact that Amy was still breathing… still alive… still able to look after me, I knew it was true because I felt it. I drifted in and out of dream land until I got another bad dream like always where I was in danger and Amy wasn't there. The one's that always resulted in me dying a painful death. I dug my nails into Amy's side and I felt her shake me awake.

"Alyssa… Alyssa, you're having a bad dream wake up." I heard her say. My eyes opened and I sat up my eyes probably blood shot.

"How long have I been out?" I asked looking over at her.

"About 30 minutes, there's 5 minutes left in this hour now." She said.

"Are you okay?" I asked, laying my head on her shoulder tiredly.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be the one asking you that remember?" She said laying her head on mine.

"Yeah, so what's after next hour?" I asked.

"The guard's supposed to tell us once we get in the mess hall. I do know from 8-9 P.M. Is showers, from 9-10 P.M. Is curfew, and at 10 is lights out. So, that means, I'm only seperated from you for 5 hours every day so that's the bright side." Amy said.

"Five?" I sat up giving her a confused look.

"From 2-3 P.M. Is out seperate meeting with a consuler other wise known as a crazy doctor." She said rolling her eyes.

"Do they make us sit in those circle's?" I asked.

"Yeah, from 1-2 P.M." She said.

I held a fake gun up to my head pretending the shoot myself. Amy shook her head, "No, Alyssa…" She put her arm around me, I instantly felt safe. There was a loud bell that sounded signaling the end of this hour, the clock struck 5 P.M. All the girl's started filing out of the room and Amy stood up. I took her wrist and held onto her arm as we followed all the other people to the dining room. As soon as we walked in all eyes immediatly went to us. I started to tremble and I felt Amy's protective arm wrap around my shoulders. I clung tightly to her side as we sat down at the table closest to the exit that was also empty.

Almost as soon as we sat down I saw Hayley and another girl that was short like me with curly dark blond-ish hair and blue eyes and one thing was certin… she was absolutly beautiful.

"Hi guys… hope you didn't forget about us." Hayley sat across from us and the girl sat next to her. I noticed she wasn't so clingy to Hayley like I was to Amy.

"We didn't…" Amy smiled at Hayley which she returned.

"So, Amy, Alyssa, this Lacey Mosely, I'm her protector." Hayley said.

Lacey eyes the necklace around Amy's neck and said in a quiet voice, "Are you her protector?" The question was directed to Amy.

Amy nodded, "Yeah, my name's Amy… Amy Lee. And I'm Alyssa's protector." Amy said.

"And I'm Alyssa… Alyssa Monrao." I said cracking a tiny smile.

"So, are there any other protectors here?" Amy asked clutching onto the necklace like she did so often.

"No, not any evident at least, most of them always burn their necklaces or something because their so ashamed they wasn't able to take care of whoever they were supposed to watch over." Lacey answered.

"Most of them died actually." Hayley said. I saw Lacey reach over and wrap her arm around Hayley's nervously, Hayley must have noticed because she quickly changed the subject. "Anyways… just to change the subject. The food here is awful… so most of the paitents go to the smugglers to get all their shit they need so they don't have to use the prison's." Hayley began.

"Even if they are under really high-tech security they still manage to get everything from food that isn't majorly contaminated to cocain." Lacey said.

"The smugglers always sit with each in the table over there…" Me and Amy followed where Hayley was pointing to a table in the corner where 8 people sat. "First off you have the chick with brown hair… that's Sharon Den Adel, she's really nice and makes friends with pretty much everyone, but take one look at the inside of her cell and you see exactly why she was put here in the first place." Hayley was right about the dark brown hair, you could definetly notice her in a crowd she appeared to be as normal as you could get in a hospital for the criminally insane.

"Why was she put in here… Sharon?" Amy asked dropping her voice to a whisper.

"Best you we don't tell you until you're used to the weirdness." Hayley said.

"The other one is the blond chick across from her. That's Maria Brink, she's really weird, she's another one of those mutes, never talks. She'll take your order from what you eant her to smuggle and won't say anything. But she does scream all the time at night, when your cell's right next to her's you get no sleep. It's torcher. Another thing is she doesn't asnswer to her name, she only answers to Blond Beauty…" Lacey covered her mouth to stop from laughing, I cracked a tiny smile and Amy struggled not to laugh as well as Hayley. "Or Whore… don't ask. She's one of the paitents put on suicide watch because of being mute and answering to Whore all the time." Lacey said.

"Damn, she looks creepy." I said looking at Maria who sat completly silent across from Sharon looking quite lifeless as her almost white gair hung around her face in ringlets.

"She really is… her cell's completly empty, too." Lacey said.

"The guy next to her is Benjamin Burnly… a complete airhead, and thinks he british but he's really not. He's completly insane and was put in here for every reason known to man." Hayley said. The guy next to him was tan, looked gay, and also had hair almost the same color as his face. "Did I mention he's gay?" Hayley asked.

"Good, now I know he won't rape us in our sleep." Amy said.

"The guy across from him might, the dude with the fro? That's Ray Toro… was put in here because he… never mind." Lacey's voice trailed off. Ray's hair was like a big brown ball of fuz as it stood out a mile wide. It gave me the chills, and I didn't think I particuly wanted to know why he was put in here in the first place.

"Yikes…" I said grabbing Amy's arm tightly clutching it.

"Yeah, no kidding… the guy next to Ben… that's Adam Gontier, he was only put in here for drug use and rehab wouldn't take him… it was a last minute thing. He's normal… enough." Hayley said.

"He's cute…" Amy said looking at the guy with the black hair that had a semi emo haircut.

"Ooh, he is." I said.

"You and him would really make a cute couple." Hayley said.

"Yeah, they would… anyway, the guy across from him is Mikey Way, him and the guy across from Mikey is Gerard Way, their brothers. Mikey's slightly younger than Gerard is… they were both put in here for Schizophrenia, Mikey constantly sees unicorns and put forks in toasters all the time… people think he's trying to blow stuff up, Gerard wants to go around and kill everyone all the time… put in here for… guess what? Murder. Also, Gerard's gay, and the guy next to him is Frank Ireo, their the most popular couple here." Lacey said referring to the three at the end of the table.

Mikey had glasses and had a look that matched a geeky emo guy and was really cute. Gerard had black greasy hair that hung over one of his eyes making him look really hot. Frank had the same look but was considerably shorter than the other's. Gerard and Frank was kinda obvious with their joined hands sitting on top of the table pratically eye fucking each other in front of everyone.

"I swear there's porn going on in their heads." I said.

Everyone laughed. "Anyway, never be afraid to ask them for anything. That's all you have to do is ask… they don't intiate anything, but they aren't mean about it, it's their job. The first few weeks you can get me and Lacey to ask them for you." Hayley said cracking a smile.

"Yeah, we're normal customers, ecspecially with Starbucks." Lacey cracking a tiny smile as well.

"Exhibet A…" Hayley said standing up walking towards the smuggler table.

Okay, guys, there's the new chapter, this was a little last monute idea when I was writing it because I had a little bit of writer's block while writing this. If it says Karlie any, forgive me, it shouldn't though I checked over it a LOT.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Four

Amy's POV

"Where's the unicorn! Gerard said it would come!" Mikey shouted looking through the window next hour. It was free hour and naturally Alyssa and I had been recruted by Mikey to help look for his 'unicorn.' I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes leaning my head against the window. I was exhausted and for the past 20 minutes I had heard nothing but, 'Where's the unicorn!?'

"He said it would come at 6:30?!" Mikey said.

"It's only 6:20 Mikey…" Alyssa said rolling her eyes.

"What?" Mikey looked away from the window. "It is?"

"Yes, Mikey…" I stood up and walked over to Alyssa. "Well, it was a pleasure but I can honestly think of better things to do than look for 'unicorns'." Alyssa grabbed my wrist and pulled herself up to her feet.

"You bitch." Mikey glared at me and I shrugged.

"I've been called worse." I said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Your future girlfriend." I said referring back to what me and Alyssa were talking about earlier about how me and Mikey should hook up. Yeah, we've had some wild conversations, that's for sure.

Mikey glared at our backs as we walked away.

"So, where do you wanna go now?" I asked Alyssa wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders. I don't know why I still looked after her as much as I did, I guess it was the fact I was still her protector.

She shrugged. "It's a jail, there's not many places to go." She said getting closer to my side.

"Well, it's free hour… we can go anywhere you want to before they drag us out into that fenced in place they call a yard." I said stopping her into the hallway.

"

"Amy?" Alyssa asked looking up at me.

"Yeah, what's up Lys?" I asked.

"Can I talk to you… in private?" She asked looking at some paitents who walked down the hallway.

The two being the most evident was Frank and Gerard all "up close and personal" in front of EVERYONE! "You're the cutest." Frank said in the girliest voice possible.

"No you're the cutest." Gerard said once again with his rape face on.

Alyssa shivered and moved closer to me as they walked by us. "Anyway…" I said as they walked by. "What do you wanna talk about?" I sat down in the green plastic bench they always had in the hallways.

She sat next to me and gave me a sad look. "I'm gonna have to spend 3 hours tonight away from you." She said, her voice cracked.

"I know… I'm sorry Alyssa." I said letting out a breath I had been holding in.

A tear rolled down her face and she scooted closer to me putting her head on my shoulder. "I'm so scared Amy, I'm only safe when you're here." She said painfully.

I put my arm around her laying the side of my head on top of her's. "Hey, don't cry. I'm here with you now alright, no one can hurt you… no one." I said once again trying to keep my breathing regular.

She nodded. "I know…" She put her arms around my waist.

"Don't be scared." I said, trying to comfort her. I could tell she was calming down because her eyes were drifting shut. I was a little tired myself anyway, I knew she was, being torn away from her like that must have tired her a bit.

"Alyssa?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Are you going to sleep?" I asked her.

"I'm gonna try to…" she said into my shoulder.

"Good night… remember if you have any nightmares…" I started the thing I made up one night after she had a bad nightmare screaming her head off.

"You'll fight away all my fears." She returned cracking a tiny smile.

I nodded and she closed her eyes once again drifting into a deep sleep. I kept my arm around her just wanting her to have the feeling I was still watching over her. Just then a guy I had never seen before strutted down the hallway in that "I'm too cool" for everyone way. I expected he would just walk off like everyone else but he didn't. He stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw me. "You're her protector aren't you?" He asked me.

I nodded leaning my head against Alyssa's. "You had better learn to stop protecting her now, because you won't be able to forever.

? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ

I lay in bed trying to sleep, normally I was used to Alyssa being a few feet away from me at night now it seemed as though she was miles away. I kept thinking about her getting a nightmare, her screaming and me not being able to come save her. The thought made me cringe probably giving whoever was monitoring us the feeling I was dreaming. But I wasn't… I wasn't even sleeping, I was just thinking of how much it hurt to not be able to look after someone who was practically your sister. It had left a hollow, painful feeling in my chest all night long when they pulled her away from me and watched her scream and cry and all I wanted to do was run to her and hug her tightly close to me just to know she was safe. But it was against the rules and what hurt the most was when I was threatened. They said if Alyssa didn't learn to live without me soon then they'd take away my protector status.

"I can't help it if she only feels safe when I'm with her!" I had rebutted back to the guard.

"Well she had better learn because you're on your way to an execution!" He had said back to me.

It wasn't the execution part that scared me it was that I'd have to leave Alyssa. I wasn't scared of dying, and pain didn't phase me, which is why I was a protector in the first place. If you're scared of death or pain then don't sign up for it. It was a dangerous job.

Somewhere in the night a loud ear splitting scream jolted me awake and out of my thoughts. I tried to see past the metal bars but after hearing one voice I knew I didn't need to.

It was filled with sobs and pain and the name she called made my chest ache more than ever. "AMY!" Alyssa screamed.

Cell mates around me flipped on their bed side table light and sat up groaning rubbing their eyes. Guards ran down the hallway finding the source of the scream. I saw the cell door slid open and they ran in to get her.

? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ

I sat in the waiting room with my knees hugged to myself, the clock read 3 AM but I didn't care. I wanted to know if she was okay. The waiting room for the infirmary was empty except for me and every time I heard a beep I jumped. It seemed ages before the double doors that lead to the entire white section of the building opened and a man with a long white doctor's coat on came out holding a clip board.

"Are you Miss Amy Lee?" He asked as I stood up.

I nodded as tears stung my eyes. I tried to look past the doctor and find Alyssa but I couldn't. "I-Is she okay?" I asked my voice cracking.

"She's fine… she's with one of our paitents right now. You're her protector correct?" He asked flipping through the papers on the clipboard.

"Yeah… I need to see her." I said digging my nails in my wrist.

"Relax dear, don't injure yourself." He said pulling my hand away from my wrist just in time to see blood rolling out of some scars. "Come with me, I'll take you to her." He said leading me into the infirmary.

The infirmary was filled with with beds that were seperated by a thin curtin for privacy. Only a few were drawn though, some life monitors and I.V's sat by some beds. At the center of everything was a large desk where some receptionants sat answering phones. A few nurses carried out conversations, doctors typed away on computers. There was a door behind the desk that had glass windows, but being glass did no good. Blinds were drawn for privacy I assume.

One of the paitents particuly scared me he was fully bandaged up attached to every machine known to man with long tubes ejecting from all around his body. I saw him (Or her I couldn't even tell if it was a girl or boy) rise his arm and point right at me. "It was you… it was YOU!" They said in a raspy voice through his mouth that was the one thing that wasn't covered in white cloth. It felt like I was frozen in place and for once in my life I felt more fear than ever.

"Come along now Ms. Lee don't let Emily distract you." He said grabbing my wrist and pulling me through the completly white hallway.

"Emily?" I asked.

"Best if you don't find out." He said as we finally approached our destination.

Alyssa sat curled up in a little ball breathing short fast shaky breaths. She was pressed up to someone's side with their arm wrapped around her tightly and protectivly.

"Mikey!" I exclaimed racing over to her bedside. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'll leave you three alone, you may stay as long as you like." The doctor said turning and walking back to the desk disappearing behind the "mysterious' door that was behind the desk.

"Her cell's right next to mine I wanted to see if she was okay." He said.

"The guards let you come with them?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, I asked them before they left." He said.

"But, how come they didn't get me first. I'm her protector?!" I said digging my nails in my wrist again, more blood pouring out.

"Only a few doctors and nurses will consider you her protector anymore. Once you're admitted into the institution you lose that status." Mikey said.

"B-But I've been…" My voice trailed off.

"It doesn't matter how long you've been watching out for her. You'll still be listed as her protector in the medical records but not the normal records." He said removing his arms from Alyssa's shoulders so she could lean her head on my shoulder.

"Ames be careful!" He said grabbing my wrist keeping me from hurting myself. "You're a cutter, too?" He asked giving me a weird look.

"No, it's just a habit when I'm nervous." I said.

"Well, stop it, it's not helping you, is it?" He asked.

"Well, no… I guess it's not." I said staring down at my wrist.

Mikey stood up walking over to me he leaned in a whispered in my ear, "Stop giving away signs your nercous or scared because Alyssa's getting frightened."

"I wasn't aware I was." I said through gritted teeth. I didn't hate Mikey or anything… he was a pretty cool kid and all, but when you start telling me how to watch over Alyssa, that's when you piss me off. I layed my head on Alyssa's and she hugged my arm tightly.

"You do a good job you know, watching over Alyssa…" Mikey said sitting across from me.

"No, I don't…" my voice cracked. "I got her sent here, didn't I?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but you kept her alive… and not only that but you kept yourself alive, too."


	7. Chapter 7

Last chapter for the night! :)

Chapter Five

Alyssa's POV

I don't know what time it was when I woke up and sunlight was streaming through the window. All I knew was I was in the infirmary, Amy was asleep in a chair next to me her head laying on her own shoulder. I pushed myself into a sitting position and looked around. Amy was the only one here, so Mikey must have gone back in the night at some time.

I reached out a gently shook Amy's arm. "Ames?" I asked. Her eyes slowly opened and she sat up tiredly, her eyes were blooshot as if she'd been crying. But I knew she couldn't have been. She was Amy after all… made of steel Amy who never cried. At least that's what I really wanted to believe.

"Lys…?" She asked looking over at me. She let out a sigh of relief and put her hand over her heart. "You scared me to death last night… you didn't say anything." She said.

"I'm okay, it was just a shock about the nightmare I had and all that." I said.

She moved over to the bed and sat beside me. "So what was the nightmare?" Amy asked.

"Uhhhhhhhh, it was nothing…" I said.

"You was sent to the infirmary, it couldn't have been nothing." She said. It was no use hiding it from her.

"I had a dream that they sentenced you to an execution." I said.

Amy's eyes went wide. "No…" She said.

I nodded. "It was just a dream though…" I said.

Amy bit her bottom lip nervously, "How did they kill me?"

"Lethal injection… I woke up before you was killed though." I answered.

Amy let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back feeling safe in her arms. Despite the nightmare, I knew it wasn't true. A mental institution can't sentence you to an execution can they?

"Oh look, good you're awake." I heard the familar voice of the doctor say.

Me and Amy pulled away and I looked up at him as he looked through the papers on the clipboard. That clipboard of his freaked me out… it had every bit of my medical record history on it and it honestly scared the shit out of me!

"Alright Ms. Monrao, you should be free to go." He said. "You've missed breakfast, but the other's are having a lockup hour. But since you've had a nightmare and it seems as though you only relax when you're around Ms. Lee, I'll let you stay in here for the hour." He nodded once before leaving.

As soon as he walked off Amy gave me a confused look. "He's really wierd." I said.

"Yeah, no kidding…" Amy scooted back leaning against the bedpost.

"So what time did I finally fall asleep?" I asked.

"Around 4 in the morning, it's about 11:30 right now so you've slept quite a bit." Amy said.

"Oh shit…" I said scooting back next to her laying my head on her shoulder.

"You feel better than last night?" She asked.

"Yeah, a little." I answered.

I saw a guy I reconized from the smuggler group walking in with the doctor. They came up to me and I immedietly sat up recnonizing who it was. "Adam!" I shouted.

"Here she is… Ms. Monrao, this is Adam Gontier, he requested to see you." The doctor said.

"You two have met?" Amy asked looking at us both confused.

"He's in the cell across from mine." I said.

Adam sat in front of me and turned to look at Amy. "And you must be Ms. Lee, it's nice to meet you." He said doing the whole kiss the ring thing to Amy.

Amy blushed and cracked a tiny smile. "Call me Amy." She said.

"Alright then… Amy. So how has Alyssa been?" He asked.

"She's been okay… better than she was last night." Amy said.

"Yeah, I was knocked out asleep by 4 in the morning last night." I continued.

"Hey, how come you got out, I thought it was lock-up hour?" Amy asked.

"Since I never really commited an awful crime like most of these people, they bent the rules a little bit for me." He answered.

"So, you don't have lock-up?" She asked.

Adam shook his head and Amy's eyes got wide in disbelief. "You lucky bitch!" She shouted.

Adam laughed. "Yes, yes, I know." He said.

"So, just out of curiousity how come so many people are so worried about me?" I asked.

"You were so freaked out when you first came here they had to pratically cut you and Amy apart, and you don't have many assholes for cell mates and their all really nice, so you're probably gonna have a lot of people to come visit you today." He answered.

"You're calling yourself nice, let's not get cocky." I said smirking.

He laughed, "You kinda have to here or else you'll get your ass kicked." He said.

Amy shrugged. "Makes sense." She started picking at her cuticles causing a hangnails to appear.

I scooted back to Amy and layed my head on her shoulder. "So, how long have you been her protector?" Adam asked as Amy layed her head on mine.

"4 years… but according to Mikey I don't have that status anymore." Amy said frowning.

"That only applys to certin people, don't worry you still are. They'd have taken your necklace away by now if you wasn't." He said.

"God, that kid aggravates me." Amy said.

"Who? Mikey?" I asked.

"Yeah… he scared the shit out of me with that." She said.

"I think he's nice." I said sitting up and hugging my knees to myself.

"That's only because he came to watch after you while I was gone." She said.

"Mikey's a little different, but he's a good kid trust me." Adam stood up from his spot on the bed.

"You're leaving!" I said perking up instantly.

"Yeah, lock-up's almost over but you can sit with me at lunch… with the smugglers." He said.

I frowned. "Me and Amy already said we'd sit with Hayley and Lacey." I said.

"I'll just sit with you there then." He said smiling.

"Yay! I'll see you there." I said grinning.

"Alright…" He returned the smile and started off down the hall.

I turned towards Amy to see she had a tiny smirk on her face. "What?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Oh nothing." She said.

"Ames, you NEVER smile, what's up?" I asked.

"That's not true! I smile all the time!" She said.

"Yeah, like once every millinium."

"So not true!"

"So true!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the doctor approaching. "Alright girls, you can go and get ready for lunch, lock-up will be over in about 10 minutes. At night the guards will be leaving your cell's unlocked just in case Alyssa has another nightmare she'll have access to you." The doctor said.

"Thank God, I'm ready to get out of here anyways." I said throwing my covers back and hopping out of the bed still wearing the same P.J's I slept with last night.

"Alright and the infirmary doors are always unlocked if you need us." The doctor said.

"Alright." Amy responded by grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the door. "Let's go this place gives me the creeps." Amy whispered just so I could hear.

"Try spending the night here." I said. "Wait, I guess you techinically did."

We stopped in the hallway just in front of the girl who was covered in bandages completly. Emily I think her name was. I saw her back slightly elevate from her spot and her mouth parted slightly. "It was YOU, you whore! YOU!" She said in a raspy voice that was meant to be a scream I could tell.

My eyes went wide and I stayed in my spot frozen in fear. I was about to scream myself when I felt Amy's protective and comforting arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me out of the infirmary faster than ever.

Hey guys! It's your lovely author here (xD)! Just found out this story already has 28 views! That's a lot in my opinion, and I just wanted to say thank you all so much to those of you who are actually reading it! :) I'll update at some point in time tomorrow when I get the new chapter written! Thanks again!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, here's the new chapter like I promised! :) One more thing, the ages are all gonna be 8 years off then their normal ages except for Hayley's since she's so young, but that doesn't come in until the next chapter. :)

Amy's POV

I crossed my arms and leaned back against the uncomfortable plastic chair. Alyssa sat as close as possible to me and everyone else say around us in a circle. It was just the beginning of the dreaded group therapy session. Mikey sat next to me staring down twidiling his thumbs and I couldn't help but glance at him every few seconds.

"So, where are you from?" He asked as he caught my gaze.

"What gave you the illusion I wanted to talk to you?" I asked glaring.

"Well, you keep staring so… yeah, that did." He said.

"Okay, Micheal, have it your way, I'm from many various places which I figured you already knew because…" I twisted part of the silver chain of the necklace around my finger. "Where are you from?" I said responding to him.

"New Jersey, I never moved." He answered.

"New Jersey? Don't people get shot on a daily basis there?" Alyssa asked.

"Yep, that's why there's a strict law that says any one under 17 years of age has to be inside by sundown." Mikey said.

"So, is that why you was stuck here?" I asked.

"No, contrary to popular belief, it wasn't. I had Schizophrenia, and the voices told me to burn the house down, which I followed through with. My parents were scared of me so I ended up here." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that's must have sucked." I said. I felt an ache in my heart feeling more guilty than ever. I was so mean to this kid and now hearing what he's been through? Damn, I've been a jerk.

A tall girl with brown hair pulled up into a pony tail came into the room. She had on white high heels that annoying clicked on the tile floor. A long white skirt that made her look like a catholic and a white sweater that looked a couple sizes to small with a gold heart shaped necklace. She had black thick rimmed glasses and carried another one of those clipboards that seemed as though every damn staff member here carried!

She sat down on a chair that sat in front of the circle clicking a pen that had been tucked behind her ear open. She flipped to the first page of the clipboard open and looked out at the group. "Good afternoon everyone, my name is Dr. Aidenteck and I will be the one covering for Dr. Cruseman while she is on temporary leave." She said, she smiled at us all an evil smile that made my skin crawl. "I'm sure we'll all be great friends." She replied.

"Less likely." I faintly heard Frank whisper to Gerard at the other end of the circle causing them both to snicker. I cracked a tiny smile myself staring down at the floor.

"Mr. Ar-roy, would you like to share something with the whole group." Aidenteck asked looking towards Frank.

"Yeah, I'd like to say my last name is pronounced ar-row, like a bow and arrow. Not ar-roy, geez, get it right lady!" He said.

The whole group erupted in laughs at this while Aidenteck glared at us all.

"See me after the session Mr. Iero." She said glaring at him. "Now for this session I would like for you fo go around and tell me a little bit about yourselves. We'll go in alphabetical order, and I'll end. So, in that case, Ms. Maria Brink, you're first I believe." She looked toward the blond girl sitting towards the middle of the circle of 14 people.

Maria shook her head no and did the whole "my lips are sealed and I'm throwing away the key" thing. "Ms. Brink come on now." Aidenteck exclaimed.

"She's mute!" Hayley shouted sitting up from her chair. She stared down at the floor. "That's all you need to know about her." She said in a quiet voice.

"Alright, we'll skip you Maria, next up is…" She scanned down the clipboard looking at all the names of the 14 people in this group. "Mr. Bob Bryer." She said.

The guy that talked to me in the hall yesterday pushed himself up into more of a sitting position than slouching position in his chair. "Well, my name's Bob… I'm 27 years old, I've been here for 4 years and was put in here for Schizophrenia, when really it's just that I have a lot of friend's in my head that I like to talk to more than normal people." Bob replied.

Aidenteck sat up in her chair and scribbled something down on the clipboard. "Do these friends in your head ever tell you to do violent things, Bob?" She asked just glancing up to look at him.

"Yeah, all the time, like homicide, genicide, sometimes they just tell me to injure people though. But it's only people not inanimate objects." He answered.

Aidenteck nodded scribbling more stuff down on the clipboard. "Is there anything else you'd like to share with us, Bob?" She asked looking up.

Bob shook his head. "No, the voices tell me I should stop."

Aidenteck quickly scribbled something else down looking back down at the names. "Mr. Benjamin Burnly, you're next." She said.

"My name is Benjamin Burnly." He began, I reconized the fake british accent immedietly. "I'm 26 years old, I've been here 6 years, and I'd prefer not to say the reason why I'm here to everyone if you don't mind." He continued.

"Of course Mr. Burnly, we will keep that a secret." She scribbled more stuff down, it was really getting on my last nerve.

"One more thing is I'm currently a homosexual." He said grinning.

"Oh wonderful." I muttered to myself.

I heard a couple snickers around the room that Aidenteck took no acknowledgement to. "Okay, Ms. Sharon Den Adel." She said.

Sharon flipped back her full of extensions brown hair and sat up straighter than ever. "My name is Sharon Den Adel, I'm 30 years old and have been here for 12 years, and I'm a pyromaniac." She said.

Aidenteck's pen flew across her paper faster than ever. "Anything else?" She asked. Sharon shook her head no. "Next up is Adam Gontier." She said.

"My name's Adam Gontier, I'm 26 years old, and I've been here 2 years. I'm a drug addict, and only here because rehabilitation didn't want to take me." He said.

"Alright, is that all Mr. Gontier?" She asked. For once she didn't copy anything down on the clipboard, probably because he was semi normal. "Frank Iero, you're next." Aidenteck said.

"My name's Frank Iero, you can call me Frankie, I'm 23 years old, I've been here 3 years. I'm here because I like to treat dogs like their humans and when people say their not I get violent and injure them. Lastly I have an amazing boyfriend, Gerard Way that I've been with for 2 years." Frank said sending Gerard a smile.

Aidenteck wrote a few more things down and smiled back. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." He said.

"You're very welcome, okay, next up is Amy Lee." She said looking towards me.

"Uhhhhhh…" I sat up in my seat as all eyes landed on me. "I'm Amy Lee, I'm 23 years old and I just came here yeaterday. I'm Alyssa's protector and have been for 4 years and was thrown in here for…" I looked down at the floor and sighed. "Doing my job, watching over Alyssa who's supposedly criminally insane." I finished looking up.

The whole room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Everyone stared at me expecting me to continue. "I'm done." I quickly added as everyone stopped staring at me like I was the only person in the room. I quickly stared back down at the floor.

Aidenteck scribbled down a lot of stuff down on the clipboard giving me goosebumps. "Alright, thank you Ms. Lee. Next up is…" Aidenteck continued looking down at the list of names once again. "Alyssa Monrao." All eyes immedietly went to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! It's your beloved (hopefully) author here! I was just wondering what you guys are thinking about the story so far? I mean, I know it has 32 views and all that but still, I'm wondering about if you guys are liking it or not, or even reading the whole thing. A few reviews and comments wouldn't hurt. This is the first time my writing has been out to the public like this before and I NEED some feedback. So come on guys, can I get some feedback? Please… :/

Signed,

Author In Dire Need And Begging For Mercy :/ :(


	10. Chapter 10

Despite the fact I didn't get much feedback, I'll still update. But if I don't get any feedback by tomorrow I probably won't update.

Alyssa's POV

I bit my bottom lip nervously as all eyes landed on me, I shook my head. "No thanks, I'd prefer not to talk." I said.

"Come on now, Alyssa, you're not mute you can share with us." Aidenteck said. This bitch was getting on my last nerve.

"No, please… I'd rather not." I said.

"Ms. Monrao, we're not leaving until you talk…" Aidenteck replied looking at the clock. "We have all day." She said.

"Hey, if she doesn't wanna talk, then she doesn't have to!" Amy said glaring at Aidenteck.

"I believe I was talking to Alyssa, Ms. Lee." She said.

"I don't care! You're being controling! Leave Alyssa alone! She doesn't have to divulge her "criminal history" to anyone if she doesn't want to!" Amy said.

"I don't believe that's any of your buisness." Aidenteck said.

"I'm her protector, she is my buisness!" Amy crossed her arms and sent a penatrating glare Aidenteck's way.

It was as if everyone else in the circle had disappeared and it was just me, and Amy and Dr. Aidenteck arguing back and forth.

"You have no right to speak to me like that!"Aidenteck said.

"I do when it concerns her! Ecspecially when you're holding her against her will to do something as you are now, this is what got me assigned to her in the first place! YOU have no right to tell me I can't stand up for the girl I'm supposed to be watching over!" Amy said standing up in her chair angrily glaring down at Aidenteck. There were gasps all around the room and I could tell some people wanted to cheer or applaude Amy or something like that.

I reached up and wrapped my tiny hand around Amy's wrist pulling her back more towards me. "Amy, let's go." I said pulling myself up to my feet.

"I did NOT say you could leave yet!" The doctor said.

"Yeah, well we did." Amy said as I linked my arm with her's.

She pulled me out of that horrid room where everyone behind us gasped in astonishment.

"Oh my God, Amy, she's gonna kick your ass!" I said as the light blue double doors shut behind us.

"I don't care! I'd rather get thrown into solitary confinement then knowing you were being held against your will to be social." She said.

"What if she chews me out too? Oh God, Amy I can't get put in solitary confinement, you know I hate small spaces." I said beginning to pace back and forth in the empty, blank hallway.

"Hey relax…" Amy grabbed my wrist to stop me. "You didn't yell at the doctor, if anyone gets chewed out it'll be me." She said. "Everything's fine, don't worry about it." She wrapped her arms around me tight.

I hugged her back burying my head in her shoulder. "I just wanna go home." I said tears brimming in my eyes.

"I know, Alyssa, I know. Don't cry, we'll make it through this together, okay?" She said.

I nodded. "Okay." I said. "I don't wanna be here 12 years." I said digging my nails in her shoulder.

"We won't… at least I hope not. One day we'll get out of here and you're not gonna have to deal with any of this anymore. It'll be over, okay? It'll get so much better, trust me." She said. She quickly changed the subject. "You wanna sit down?" She asked.

I nodded and we pulled away. She sat down on the nearest bench there was. I went over and sat beside her hugging my knees to myself glancing at the door. "I can't believe she hasn't came to get us yet." I said.

"Let's hope she doesn't. Besides she wouldn't leave behind a group of 'criminally insane' people alone, would she?" Amy asked.

I shrugged and as if on cue the doors flew open and Aidenteck came out followed by Frank closely behind. She walked over to us and glared down at us. "I have left the group with another doctor, you two need to come with me." She replied. I thought I saw just the tiny hint of a smirk on her lips.

? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ

"You two have not only been very rude in my first group session, but also very defiant, and for this you will be punished as such." Aidenteck said looking at the three of us with a smug look.

Frank was the only one brave enough to talk back this time. "This is so pathetic." He rolled his eyes.

"My Iero, watch your tone with me!" She said.

"Stop talking like your his mother!" Amy said speaking up.

For once, I don't know what it was, but I found my voice. "Stop talking like your our mother!" I shouted at her, one thing I was certin, I was pissed off!

"Excuse me, but I am not your parent nor guardian but I however am your doctor, and it is my job to act as a parental figure to you." Aidenteck said.

"Doctor?! Stop talking like I'm crazy! I'm not crazy! I had no choice but to kill me! It wasn't my choice to be the one who got kidnapped! It wasn't my choice! I'm not fucking crazy!" I shouted pushing myself off the chair. I started pacing the room nervously back and forth anger filling my every being.

Amy stood up running over to me hugging me tightly. "Hey, Lys, calm down, it's all gonna be okay." Amy said.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly in fear that if I pulled away Aidenteck would claw my eyes out, or I'd claw her eyes out, either one worked.

"You need anger management, Ms. Monrao. We're going to have to fix that here." Aidenteck said standing up.

Me and Amy pulled away and Amy kept a protective arm around me.

"Listen lady, just leave Alyssa alone! She's been through too much to put up with your shit! Hell, if I was her I'd be pissed, too!" Frank came to my defense and stood up from his chair glaring at her.

"How would you fix it?" Amy asked as I stared at Aidenteck wide eyed.

"You see, the institution developed a mew medication for anger management, it's given through injection and we was just looking for someone to test it on. Alyssa here would be the perfect candidate to test it." She said.

"No! No! No, please no! Get someone else to, just not me!" I shouted.

"I'll write you down to try it out now, nonsense." Aidenteck said grabbing a peice of paper and a pen proceeding to write.

"No…" My shouts turned to sobs as Amy took me in her arms. "No Amy, make her stop." I sobbed into her shoulder.

"That's it! You're taking this too far lady!" Frank shouted.

I heard a paper tearing and a loud bang. "Come at Alyssa with any sharp and I'll kill you!" He said.

I glanced up from Amy's shoulder to see Aidenteck cowering in the corner and Frank glaring down at her.

"You three are dismissed." She said in a shaky voice.

Frank stepped back walking over to me. "Are you alright Lys?" He asked as we walked out of the office, slamming the door behind him for emphisis.

I nodded wiping away one last tear. "Yeah, just a little shaken up." I answered.

Frank put an arm around me. "Hey, relax, she won't hurt you, I was serious about that threat." He said.

I realized then it was so hard to believe he was gay with how protective he was. Maybe Gerard was the same way. Speak of the devil, Gerard came running down the hallway.

"Frankie! Frankie! Frankie! How'd it go?" He asked running up to him eagerly.

"Fine for me but not for Lys." Frank answered.

Right behind Mikey I saw Mikey approaching. "So what happened?" He asked.

"Lys almost got punished majorly for losing her temper." Amy answered.

"That sucks ball, Lys, that doctor is such a female dog!" Gerard said causing me to crack a tiny smile. There was never a dull moment with these guys.

"Yeah, she is." Mikey replied. Just then there was a huge bang causing me to shriek a little bit.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked nervously.

"It sounded like a gunshot!" Amy said glancing down the hallway.

"From where though?" Frank asked.

The lights around us shut off and the tempature dropped drastically in the room.

"Guys what the fuck's going on?" Gerard asked.

The next sounds left me almost paralyzed in fear. Another gunshot sounded and a loud shriek filled the whole hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay guys, new chapter you won me over xD

Amy's POV

"Oh my God!" I heard someone scream but I didn't know who it was with how dark it was. The scream was ear-plitting and I cringed covering my ears.

"Is everyone okay!" I asked.

"I think so…" I distinctly heard Mikey say.

"Amy, we gotta get out of here." I heard Alyssa say. Her voice shook in absolute fear and I could tell she was definetly on the verge of tears.

"Where would we go?" I heard Frank ask.

"I know for sure there are some rooms in this hallway. We could hide out there." Gerard suggested.

"Anything to get out of this place." I muttered to myself.

"Okay, just follow my voice down the hall." He said.

I felt Alyssa grab my hand and press herself close to my side as we walked down the hallway. It must have been an eternity before we reached a possible door.

"Well, shit, it's locked." Gerard said with that familar gay sound to his voice.

"Hold on, I can pick a lock." I said walking up to the front of the group to the door. I pulled one of my ear rings out shoving the needle in the hole of the lock and knealing down in front of the door knob. "God, this is so hard to do in the dark." I said. I heard a click and pulled the ear ring out standing back up and twisting the door knob that willingly clicked open. "We're in."

The door creeked as it opened and everyone filed in. A flashlight clicked on shining on us. I saw Hayley behind the flashlight with Lacey curled in a ball behind her.

"Hayley?" I asked.

"Yeah, you scared the shit out of us." She said.

"Sorry." I said as the door slammed shut behind us.

"What was that?!" Lacey asked flinching.

"I have no idea." Hayley said sliding down the wall sitting next to Lacey.

"How'd you get here?" Alyssa asked going to sit next to Lacey, I followed her and sat down next to her.

The room we was in looked sorta like a classroom with tiny blue plastic chairs everywhere and tables scattered everywhere. Some tiles on the floor looked like they had been kicked off and the white paint on the walls was turning a gray-ish color and peeling.

"We got here through the other door, it leads out to the hallway on the other side." Lacey annswered. "Which I guess that means the power's out on that side of the hallway, too."

"So, what is this room?" I asked.

"It's one of the classroom's, this place used to be a private school for really filthy rich kids in the 1800's but there was a huge accident and when they rebuilt it they turned it into a mental hospital for the criminally insane." Frank answered sitting down on one of the chairs.

"What was the accident?" Alyssa asked.

"It blew up in 1856, someone had planted bomb." Gerard continued pulling up and chair and taking a seat by Frank.

"No way, I never heard that story. It's probably just a myth." Mikey said leaning against one of the walls.

"This place looks a little too big to be a school in the 1800's even it was a private school." Hayley said.

"Well of course they added new wards and hallways and stuff when they changed it. You find tons of classroom's like these on this side of the hospital but not on the other side. That's why the other end looks a little bit more new and this side looks like it came from the stone age." Frank added.

"So… did all the kids and teachers die when the bomb went off? I mean did any escape?" Mikey asked.

"Nope, no one. There's been this huge rumor that this place is haunted by crazy demon kids who are looking for revenge but I don't believe it." Gerard said.

"Is that what Sharon was talking about the last week? About that weird girl she saw outside her cell?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah… but it's Sharon, you can't believe anything she says." Mikey said.

"I don't like this, what if this shit really is true?" Lacey asked.

"It's not, it can't be. Ghosts aren't real." Mikey said.

"Why don't we just stop debating this and pray to God it's just a myth, because I can't afford to die tonight." I said.

As soon as I said that I thought I heard the faint sound of footsteps, but they weren't in the hallway, they were in the room.

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked.

"Footsteps?" Alyssa asked.

"Y-Yeah…" I tried to hide the tremble in my voice but failed misrably.

"I hear them, but they don't sound like their coming from the hallway." Frank said.

"They definetly sound like their in here…" Gerard replied.

I felt Alyssa lay her head on my shoulder and grab my arm. "What's going on?" She asked nervously her voice shaking.

I heard a chair make an ear splitting creeking noise as it slid across the floor. "Okay, who was that?!" Hayley shouted.

"No one… there's no one in here that's doing that." Mikey said picking up the flashlight and flipping it on. "At least no one we can see." He said.

"Okay, that's it. I can't stay in here any longer. We just need to go downstairs to the basement and see if we can fix the power shortage." Lacey said, standing up. "Hayley? Are you coming with me?" She asked looking down at Hayley.

"Uhhhhhh, I guess I don't really have a choice." Hayley said standing up.

"Wait, hold on. You two can't go down there by yourselves. I'm coming with you." I stood up pulling Alyssa up with me. I looked over at her. "Are you coming, too?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure… I-I guess." She said stuttering a little in fear.

"Hold on, do you girls really think that you're gonna be able to just go down there and fix the power source?" Frank asked.

"Oh no, someone could get zapped! No, scratch that, you're girls, someone will get zapped." Gerard said with a gay diva twange to his voice.

"Just because our gender just so happens to be female doesn't mean we can't fix a power source." Hayley said crossing her arms.

"No, no, the homosexuals are coming with you." Frank said grabbing Gerard's hand and dragging him over to the door.

"Hey wait, what about Mikey?" I asked looking over at him.

"Wow, you actually want me to come with you, Amy?" Mikey asked sarcastically.

"Unless you feel like you can take care of yourselve." I said crossing my arms.

"Fine…" He rolled his eyes and grabbed the flashlight as we exited the room into yet another pitch black hallway with nothing but a flashlight to light our way.

? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ

"You all be careful on these stairs their not very stable." Frank said walking down the metal stairs.

Alyssa clutched onto my arm tiggtly as they creeked under our feet. I just faintly saw the tiny beam of a light ahead of me. There was another gun shot and I felt the stairs rattle some more at the loud noise and Alyssa pressed her head against my shoulder.

"I'm guessing down here is where the gun shots are." Mikey said.

"Damn it…" I heard Hayley say as she stepped off the stairs in front of us where me and Alyssa soon followed.

"Yeah, no kidding." I responded as Alyssa clutched my arm tightly.

"Do you see where the shots are coming from, Mikey?" Gerard asked peering out into the darkness.

"No not really…" He answered.

We walked deeper into the basement past the huge shelves of files and things. It left me a little curious exactly what those files contained, ecspecially mine and Alyssa's, but there was no time for that now.

"Oh my God, Bob!?" I heard Lacey shout as he came into view. He stood there holding a gun out ready to shoot at anyone.

"The voices told me to." He said, I felt Alyssa's nails dig into my arm. "Their also telling me to kill one of you." He said.

"Bob, you don't wanna do this, just put the gun down." Frank said.

"Now Frank, you know I can't just disobey the voices like that, their my friend's." Bob said. "Now which one to kill?" He asked.

"No one, just put it down, this is not the time to obey the voices." Gerard said.

"Ooh, they want me to take out new girl." He said. "Alyssa Monrao." He grinned an evil grin.

"What?! No! No! No!" She shouted.

There was no time to react, he aimed the shot at Alyssa and pulled the trigger. I shoved myself in front of the gun just in time to feel a searing pain in my shoulder before every thing went black.

What's the point of protecting someone if you won't take a bullet for them anyway?


	12. Chapter 12

Alyssa's POV

Tears streamed down my face as everyone else that had gone with us sat in the waiting room and Bob was in solitary confinement. I leaned on Frank's shoulder and his arm was tightly around me. "This is all my fault." I said through my tears.

"No, it's not, Lys." He said. "That's her job, she wasn't gonna let you get hurt."

"Yeah, I would've done the same thing if it was Lacey." Hayley said as Lacey leaned on her shoulder.

"You think she'll be okay?" I asked hoping my tears stopped for a minute. Of course they didn't, Amy was in the hospital with a bullet in her shoulder all because of me.

"There's no way she'll die, it was minor compared to what could've happened." Gerard said.

Mikey sat in a corner not saying anything just sadly staring at the ground. "I-I never meant for this to happen." I said more tears coming down my face.

"We know you didn't Alyssa, you didn't know that bullet was gonna come your way." Lacey said.

The door opened and a different doctor came out with guess what? A clipboard. "Is everyone here for Ms. Lee?" He asked.

I sat up and everyone nodded. "She's avaliable to see now but only one person can see her at a time." He said.

"Alyssa?" Frank asked. "Are you gonna go?" He asked.

I nodded and stood up walking towards the door. I sighed and walked into the infirmary with the doctor. I ignored Emily completly as he lead me into a private room. Amy layed in a normal hospital bed with an I.V attached to her wrist. A heart moniter sat beside her beeping at an irregular slow rate. Her long black hair lay sprawled out on the pillow beside her and she lay there looking more dead than ever.

I walked over by the side of her bed and clutched onto the railing. "Is she gonna make it?" I asked.

"There's a 100% chance she'll have a speedy recovery though. The medication we gave her during the operation should wear off in a minute, so she'll wake up soon. I'll leave you two alone." He turned and walked out shuting the door behind him.

I looked down at her tears gathering in my eyes once again. I reached down and took her hand squeezing it. "Wake up, Amy, please, I need you."

As if on cue Amy's eyes fluttered opened slowly and she weakly looked over at me. "Karlie?" Her voice was so weak.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm right here, Ames." I said giving her hand another squeeze trying to hide my tears.

She tried to sit up but failed cringing. "My shoulder hurts." She said.

"I know…" I said.

"What happened I don't remember anything." She said.

"I almost got shot but you jumped in front of the bullet just in time." I said. A tear streamed down my face.

"Hey, don't cry on me Lys…" Amy said squeezing my hand back. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Thanks to you."

"It's my job…" She said.

I knelt down beside the hospital bed and layed my forehead on her arm so it wouldn't hurt her and tears streamed down my face. "I'm so sorry, Amy." I said.

"Don't blame yourself it's not your fault." She said.

The door behind us opened and Mikey stepped in with the doctor. "I decided to let someone else in." The doctor said.

Amy rolled her eyes and looked away as the door shut leaving just Mikey in the room. "Hey Amy…" He said walking over to her.

"Hi…" She said.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Perfect, there's a bullet in my shoulder." She said looking up at him with a 'really, bitch, really' look.

"Sorry… I wasn't thinking." He said walking over on her other side.

"Well, uhhhhh, anyways…" I stood up and sat on the side of the bed.

"Yeah, ummmmm, there's a bullet in my shoulder and oddly enough, it fucking hurts." Amy said.

"I'm sorry…" Mikey said looking down.

"No… Mikey. I'm sorry… I'm being an asshole and it's just…" Amy's voice trailed off.

"No, it's fine, I'd be an asshole if I was you, too." Mikey said.

Amy remained silent. "So, uhhhh, Amy, any idea on when you're gonna get out?" I asked.

Amy shook her head, "Probably not for a week."

"Figures." I said crossing my arms staring down at the floor.

"Anyways… uhhhh, I'd better go and let you and Mikey talk." I said standing up.

"Lys, you don't have to leave." She said.

"No, I'll be back later, trust me." I said sending Amy a tiny smile which she returned.

I stepped out of the room and started to head down the hallway. Emily caught my eye and I completly stopped as she looked straight at me. Even if bandages were covering her eyes I knew she was staring at me. I was paralyzed in fear, Amy wasn't there to pull me away. She wasn't there to help me, I was alone. "You blew me up! You set the bomb off! You planted it! You blew me up! You whore it was you! YOU!" She screamed at me in her raspy voice pointing straight at me.

My eyes went wide and I felt my heart beat speed up. Just run, Alyssa, get out of there, run! But I was literally paralyzed, what the hell was happening to me. The double door's flew open and Frank stepped in. "Alyssa? Are you okay?" He asked.

I let out a sigh of relief. "I'm fine." I walked over to him and got as close to him as possible without being a magnet.

Frank glanced back to see Emily had blanked out again. "Who's that?" I asked him.

"Emily you mean?" He asked.

I nodded and glanced at her one last time as the doors shut behind us. "She was one of the victims of this big accident that happened here 50 years ago. She was the only survivor I think." He said.

"Was it like an explosion or something?" I asked.

"I don't know, why you ask?" He asked as we began to walk out of the infirmary waiting room.

I shook my head. "It's nothing… just curious." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah positive." I said.

He shrugged. "Alright…" But I could tell he wasn't convinced. "So how was Amy?" He asked.

"She's fine, just in a lot of pain." I said.

"Make sense." He said. "Was Mikey nice or was he an asshole?"

"Nice… for once he was nice to her." I said.

"You know Mikey has a thing for Amy right?" He asked.

"Really? How do you know?" I asked.

"Oh Lys…" He threw his arm around me. "A gay guy always knows."

We laughed as Gerard caught up to us. "Hey Lys, how was Amy?" He said in his gay voice.

"She's okay, just in a lot of pain. Mikey came to visit her earlier so that's why I left." I said.

"You are gonna go see her later, right?" Frank asked.

"Oh hell yeah, I might stay the night there, too." I said.

"That's good, my brother shouldn't keep you away from your BFF!" Gerard said excitedly.

I grinned as we walked into the rec hall. Hayley came running my way. "Hey Alyssa, is Amy okay?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, the doctor's say she'll have a speedy recovery. She should be out in less than a week. Is Lacey okay dealing with what happened?" I asked.

"Yeah, Lacey's okay, just a little in shock. Believe it or not no one's ever been shot here before." Hayley said. "I don't know how Bob could've gotten a hold of that gun." Hayley said.

"One thing's for sure, there's some freaky shit going on here!" Gerard said.

"Yeah, that's for sure boo!" Frank said.

"You know that girl Emily?" I asked.

"The one girl that was seriously injured in that one accident 50 years ago?" Hayley asked.

I nodded.

"What about her?" Gerard asked.

"She kinda keeps pointing at me every time I pass her in the infirmary. She always says things like it was you and stuff. Is there an explanation for that?" I asked.

"The only explanation I have is she's wild off her rocker." Gerard said.

"Yeah, I'm probably just imagining things." I said. I knew it wasn't that simple though.

? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ

That night I stood in front of the mirror brushing out my long dark brown wet hair right before curfew. I hurried and finished up picking up my stuff just as a peice of notebook paper slipped out. I got a weird look picking it up off the floor to see a message written across it in red ink: Watch your back, bitch.

I glanced behind me expecting someone would be there but saw nothing. I rolled my eyes and sighed in relief crumbling the paper up and letting it drop to the ground again. This time as I turned around though I saw the same message written in blood across the window. My eyes went wide and I felt just as I had when Emily stopped me and Amy wasn't there. My heart beat sped up faster than ever and I let out a loud ear-splitting scream that filled the entire hallway.


	13. Chapter 13

First off I just want to say thank you to my best friend Sydney for sharing this on Facebook and I'm praying this'll actually get me some feedback! Anyways, there should be two chapters up today starting with this one. :)

Amy's POV

"Why are you here, Mikey?" I asked as soon as the door shut behind Alyssa.

"I just saw you get shot, I wanted to see if you was okay." He said.

"You hate me… remember?" I asked him looking up at him.

"I don't hate you, but you hate me." Mikey said.

"I only hated you because I thought you hated me…" I said.

"What gave you that idea?" He asked.

I looked away from him as tears stung my eyes. "You bitch…" I said as a tear rolled down the side of my face.

"I didn't mean that personally, Amy, it was just a joke." He said.

"I've been told that so many times and it wasn't 'just a joke.' " I said.

"Who ever told you that?" He asked sitting next to me on the hospital bed.

"Parents… I was called every thing possible but none of it was good." I said.

"That's why I signed up to be a protector."

"Because you wanted to die or because you just wanted to get away?" He asked.

"Both, I guess. But I met Alyssa and I was fine." I said looking back over at him.

"That's kinda sad…" Mikey said.

"Yeah, just a little…" I said.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure anything, what's up?"

"Do you ever have that feeling where you want to cry so much but you can't because you're just trying to be strong for someone else?"

"No, I really haven't. Why?" He asked.

"When I'm watching over Alyssa and I know we're threatened…" I looked away and bit my bottom lip trying to avoid crying.

"Hey, Ames, it's okay, you don't have to hide in front of me." He said gently grabbing my arm.

I looked back at him. "I get so scared sometimes, and I just wanna cry but I can't tell Alyssa that because then… she'll get more scared and it's so fucking hard…" My voice cracked and I felt more tears stream down my face. "And I don't know how long I can hold my tears in anymore." I said.

I felt his arms wrap around me tightly and lift me up to sit up a little bit. I wrapped my arms around him hugging him tightly. "Then don't hold them in anymore." He said.

I closed my eyes tight as tears streamed down my face and I let his shoulder muffle my sobs. "You won't tell her, will you?" I asked.

"No, of course not." He said.

"Thank you…" I said. "I guess we really don't know much about each other after all."

I stopped crying and we pulled away. I cringed grabbed my shoulder laying back down. "Ow, damn it!" I said.

"You need me to get a doctor?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I'll be okay…" I said.

"I'm sorry Amy…" He said.

"I'm sorry, too." I said.

He reached for my hand and laced his fingers with mine. "Can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Anything…" I said.

"When I first saw you… I really thought that…" His voice trailed off. "I thought that you were…"

"You thought that I was what?" I asked.

"You were… really, really beautiful and, I liked you almost instantly." He said.

"Just because of my looks?"

"No, not just because of that. Just seeing how protective you was over Alyssa and how brave you was." He said. "Like jumping in front of that bullet… that was so brave, Amy. I would've never done that." Mikey said.

"I would've jumped in front of that bullet even if I knew there was no way it would miss my heart." I said.

"I know you would…" He said. "Have you ever gotten shot saving her before?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I never gotten hurt actually, I guess I'm just lucky."

"Yeah, you are… but anyways, about liking you and all…" He started but I interupted him.

"Out of all people in this world you would choose boring, emo, overly protective, bitchy Amy?" I asked.

"Don't say that about yourself… you're beautiful Amy. Everything about you is beautiful. The way you smile everytime you know Alyssa's happy. The way you laugh. How amazing your personality is. How brave you are. How you're a life saver. How you're not stuck up, but people still treat you like you are. How comforting you are towards Alyssa. And lastly how you'd take a bullet for anyone that you loved. That's why you're beautiful, and why I like you so much. No, wait, I don't like you, I am straight forward in love with you."

My eyes went wide hearing all the things he said and I immedietly practically wanted to kill myself for how much of a jerk I've been to him. Before I could say anything but bent down and planted a kiss on my lips, and before I knew it I was kissing back and reaching up and wrapping my arms around him. We broke the kiss after a few minutes and I stared up at him.

"You can find so much people in this world better than me, Mikey." I said. "I'm not even remotly close to being perfect."

"I don't want perfect Amy Lee, I want imperfect beautiful, and amazing Amy Lee." He said.

"You're joking, aren't you. I can feel it, you are." I said.

"Amy Lynn Lee, I can assure I'm not joking about anything I said to you, I am flat out in love with you." Mikey said looking down at me.

"I love you too."

? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ

I lay in bed that night actually sleeping easily for once. Mikey's words stayed stuck in my mind all night and I was certin they would for a long time. Every thing went well until about 2 in the morning.

First off, let me ask you this, have you ever been in a situation where it's as if you're being controlled? Where you're paralyzed and someone is controlling your every move. That's what it was like for me, one minute I was asleep and the next it was as if I was being forced to open my eyes. As soon as I did I was relatively confused to see I was still in a dark room completly alone. Until I saw the girl.

She had on a long white dress that looked as if she had been living in the 1800's. her hair fell along her face in ringlets and the entire front top part of her dress was covered in dark blood. She looked pale and kinda like a ghost, scratch that, she WAS a ghost. I tried to ignore it until I saw the familar glint of a butcher knife that she was clutching tightly. Blood covered the tip as if she had killed someone.

"Good night Amy…" She said in the voice most creepy girl's in horror movies did and raised the knife over her head.

My eyes went wide as she brought the knife down so hard as if she was going to impale me straight in the heart. I screamed and shot up in bed, before I knew it the lights clicked on and the girl had disappeared. A nurse ran in clutching a clipboard (imagine that -_-). She ran over to my side where my injured shoulder was at. That was when I felt the pain.

I looked over at my shoulder to see blood was pouring out and the stitches that had been holding it together had snapped open. "Ms. Lee what has happened?" She asked pulling on rubber gloves and pulling the stitches out.

"Damn it you fucker that hurts!" I shouted cringing at the pain.

"We'll fix it what has happened?" The nurse stood up and grabbed some more shit for stitches.

"There was this ghost girl in my room and she tried to stab me." I said.

"Where?" She asked.

"Where do you think?! She was trying to kill me!" I shouted. I put my hand over my heart as if she was still there, still threatening to kill me.

"You must be imagining thing's. why else would you be with the Schizophrenics." She said stitching up my shoulder carelessly causing me to grimace.

"What?! I don't have Schizophrenia! I'm not crazy!" I shouted. My breaths came out in fast gasps nervously.

"That's what they all say." She stood up leaving my newly stitched shoulder alone, thank God, and pulled out a syringe with a needle. "This will help you sleep."

"Wait, do you really have to inject me, can't you just get an antibiotic?" I asked.

She walked towards my good arm and I now noticed the light blue liquid in the needle.

"You're nuts if you think you're sticking that shit in my arm." I said as my eyes went wide.

"Don't be ridiculus… let me see your arm." She said.

"No!" I shouted grimacing once again as she tightly grabbed my arm flipping it up. "Ow!"

"You'll feel a small pinch." She said wiping a spot on my wrist with antiseptic injecting the needle into my vien causing me to flinch.

"What the hell…" I said. Immedietly I began to feel drowsy and my vision began to get blurry. The nurse tossed the needle and stuff into the trash can and gently pushed down on my good shoulder to where I was laying down.

"Go to sleep…" The light flicked off and the door shut behind her.

As if on cue all my strength left my body and darkness flooded my vision.


	14. Chapter 14

Alright guys, shorter chapter than normal but still important.

Alyssa's POV

"Alyssa! Alyssa?! What's wrong?! Alyssa!" Hayley ran in and gently took my arm and Immedietly I turned around and tightly wrapped my arms around her hugging her tightly.

I buried my face in her shoulder and sobbed still seeing the red blood scrawled across the mirror. Hayley wrapped her arms around me hugging me back. "Hey, it's okay… nothing's gonna hurt you anymore, it's okay." She said.

"There was someone else in here…" I said in between sobs.

"You saw someone?"

I nodded and we pulled away I pointed at the mirror to see the blood still written on it. Hayley's eyes went wide as she walked up to it. "Oh my God!" She said. "Watch your back, bitch?" She asked.

"I got a note that said that, too but ripped it because I thought it was just a prank." I said.

"So did you get the note before the mirror?"

I nodded, "The bathroom was completly empty besides me though… oh my God, Hayley what the hell's going on?" I asked groaning. I layed my forehead on her shoulder.

"I don't know… but something's definetly up." She said.

? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ

I held onto Hayley's arm as she lead me down the hallway to the infirmary. "Are you sure they'll let me in?" I asked.

"If you convince them enough then yeah…" She said as we pushed open the double doors walking in. "You know what to do…" She said smirking.

As soon as we walked in I immedietly acted like I was having a panic attack. I crossed my arms and made my breath come out in fast gasps. I made tears gather in my eyes on the spot and Hayley put her arm around me leading me to the desk.

"My friend needs to see someone she's having a panic attack!" She shouted. "She saw something that freaked her out in the hallway!" A doctor came running our way.

"I-I need to see Amy." I stammered out.

"Amy Lee?" He asked.

I nodded and nervously bit my bottom lip. "She's asleep, I'm afraid we can't allow that." He said.

"She can't breathe just let her go back and see her!" Hayley shouted at the doctor.

"But she's…" he tried to say.

"Let her through!" Hayley yelled.

The doctor nervously nodded and led me to her room opening up the door. I ran over to her bedside and grabbed her hand just to see a light blue dot imprinted on her arm right where an injection spot would normally be. I got a weird look seeing the dot, it definetly wasn't normal. "Why's there a dot on her arm?" I asked.

Hayley walked over beside me and looked down at the dot. "Oh my God, what did you do to her?!" She asked glaring at him.

He walked over and looked down at her arm. "I don't know what that is. I'll have to examine it." He said.

He walked over to her and gently lifted her arm up looking down at the dot. "I don't know girls… she should be fine." He said dropping her arm causing Hayley to glare at him even meaner.

"Careful…" She said angrily.

The doctor nodded backing away a little bit. "I-I'll leave you three alone." He said leaving the room.

I pulled up one of the chairs and scooted it up to Amy's bedside. I sighed and leaned my head up against the back of the chair. "God, this is all my fault…" I said.

"How's it your fault?" Hayley asked pulling up a chair beside mine and sitting down.

"I should've pulled her out of the way… then we'd both me okay and none of us would've gotten shot." I said.

"Do you honestly think Bob would've given up there, though?" Hayley asked.

I shrugged. "Well, he wouldn't have… because I know Bob well enough to know when the voices tell him to do something, he doesn't stop until it's done. Amy did the only thing she could've done to make sure you didn't get hurt." She said.

I reached for Amy's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I'm just scared…" I said. "Amy's gonna get herself killed if she keeps doing this. She's gotten in enough trouble here already." I said.

"Amy's gonna be fine, trust me. I know that she'll do anything in her power to keep both of you alive. She won't get herself killed because she wants to make sure that you're always safe."

I leaned back against the chair laying my head on Hayley's shoulder. "Please tell me this'll be over soon." I said trying hard to avoid crying.

"I don't know… but I do know as long as you have Amy everything'll be fine."

? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ

It was around 12 in the afternoon before I finally woke up the next morning. I must have dozed off on Hayley's shoulder last night because she was still there when I woke up. Amy however was still completly knocked out. The doctor came in soon afterwards.

"You all stayed here last night, is that correct?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I nodded.

"If you don't mind I'm just going to take a quick look at her shoulder to see how she's doing." He said walking over to her side with her injured shoulder.

"Can you estimate a time when she'll be ready to leave?" Hayley asked as he examined her shoulder closely.

"Probably next week on Monday, she has about 6 days left." He said scribbling down stuff on his clipboard.

"How's her injury? Is it healing like it should?" I asked.

"There is mild redness and bruising around the shot wound and it appears as thought we'll need to put something stronger than stitiches on the opening. We might have to put staples, and as soon as I we X-Rays's we'll let you know how easily the bullet has dissolved. The bullets used were simply fake but still able to cause an injury. If they were real her condition should be much more serious." The doctor said.

Me and Hayley let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God…" I said.

"Wait, what about the blue dot on her arm?" Hayley asked.

The doctor walked over to look down at her arm but the blue dot was gone. "What dot?" He asked.

"When we came in last night there was a blue dot on her arm." I said. "You mean to tell me it just disappeared over night?" I said a bit angrily.

It appears as if it did, your friend will be fine I can assure you that." He said. Stepping out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

I knew there was something about this hospital that wasn't right though. Something was wrong. And it was far too complicated than all the staff members were making it. A sign they don't want us to know anything, and a sign their planning something.


	15. Chapter 15

Amy's POV

"Hey shot gun Annie! I take it you're feeling better!" Gerard said walking into the room.

I had been stuck here for 6 days and there was just one day left of torcher left. I was still in pain with my shoulder but I knew it was healing at a fast pace just like the doctor said it would. Alyssa had been with me almost 24/7 and now thanks to Hayley she knew how to break in the infirmary. I was able to sit up now without getting a huge, stinging pain in my shoulder. At the moment I was leaning against the headboard of the bed sitting on one side of the bed while Alyssa sat next to me leaning her head on my good shoulder.

"Hey Gee! Yeah, I'm feeling better… a lot better than last week that's for sure." I said.

He pulled up a chair and plopped down beside me Frank soon following. "So when do you think their gonna let you out of this place?" Frank asked sitting down in the chair next to Gerard.

"Tomorrow for sure…" Alyssa answered.

"I'm glad, too. I feel like I just walked into a Rihanna music video it's so dull in here." I said.

"Makes sense… it is an infirmary after all." Frank said.

Just then the door opened and Hayley stepped in. "Hey Ames, is the ginger welcome here?" She asked.

"Definetly, I haven't seen you since I got stuck in this place, get your ass in here." I said jokingly.

"Yay! I'm not hated!" She said walking in shutting the door behind her.

"Nope, of course not…" Alyssa said as Hayley plopped down on the bed in front of us.

"So, sorry I haven't been saying much for the past week. Long story short, Aidenteck pissed me off at group therapy, I called her out and was stuck in solitary confinement for the week." Hayley said.

"Oh… my God! They over use solitary confinement so much over here it's just…" Gerard did a girly scoff and flipped his longish black hair behind him. God, I loved having gay friends.

"So, anyways… something you missed, Ames is Mikey's gone." Frank said.

"He's what?" I asked. My eyes went wide in surprise.

"Mikey just disappeared. It started when he didn't show up to group therapy and then Aidenteck was worried and asked if we knew anything. But other than that he just dropped off." Alyssa said.

My thoughts immedietly drifted to Mikey. How sweet and caring he was. How his lips felt on mine. How it felt when I was wrapped up in his arms. How absolutly amazing of a guy he was. But, he was gone. Right when I had him exactly where I wanted him he was gone.

"How? I mean, do they know anything?" I asked.

"They know nothing… they said they think he'll turn up soon. Since he's a Schizophrenic paitent they probably think he just wandered off somewhere." Hayley said.

"Are you serious?" I asked my eyes going as wide as saucers. This was unbelievable… one of the paintents disappears and you're taking it lightly.

"It's stupid… I know. Hopefully he will turn up soon though." She said.

"Why are you so concerned about Mikey all of a sudden?" Gerard asked.

I looked down. "Me and Mikey kinda have a thing…" I said afraid see the reactions.

"NO WAY! DID YOU FUCK HIM?!" Frank asked.

"What?! No! No… Oh my God, that was really loud."

Awwww, Ames, that's so sweet, you and Mikey would be so cute!" Alyssa said.

"That must suck that he disappeared." Gerard said.

"He'll turn up soon, he has to." I said crossing my arms staring out the window hoping to see him coming towards me… but was met with nothing.

? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ

God, this was the last place I wanted to be. Group therapy was the worst thing I've ever witnessed here. Aidenteck pissed me off more than anything.

"How is everyone doing today?" She asked sitting up in her chair.

No one answered… big fucking surprise. -_-

"Amy, how's your shoulder?" She asked as all eyes fell on me.

"It's fine." I said as monotone as possible.

"Is it healing like it should?" She asked.

"Close enough." I said.

"Okay." She said taking her pencil. "Let me first give you all some news." She said peering at us with her glasses. "As you can see, Mikey isn't here with us today." She said.

I felt my blood run cold and it was as if my heart stopped beating. He wasn't here today. The chair on one side of me was empty.

"That is because… Michael Way has been reported missing." She said preparing to write.

"No!" I screamed sitting up.

"Ms. Lee, please calm down." She said.

"No! Where the fuck is he!" I shouted.

"Amy settle down! Watch your language." Aidenteck said glaring at me.

"No… no… where's Mikey?!" I said my voice cracking. No, Amy, you're not gonna cry, not here, not anywhere. I felt Alyssa's hand close around my wrist and I let out a calm breath leaning my back against the chair.

"Thank you…" Aidenteck said scribbling something on her paper. "Now let's begin for today."

I felt Alyssa lean her head on my good shoulder calming me down so I wouldn't jump up and beat the shit out of this bitch.

? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ

"You're putting me on suicide watch?!" I said as I sat in front of Aidenteck with wide eyes. "I'm not suicidal though!" I said.

"Amy, you're outburst in group therapy today proved wrong and not only that but your blood test read you could be a victim of Schizophrenia." She said.

"No, I don't have Schizophrenia! The doctors got it wrong! I don't have Schizophrenia! I'm not crazy!" I shouted.

"We're not saying you're crazy, the test just said it had a possibilty you may have a brain disorder." She said. "Don't stress yourself… we're going to have you retake the blood test just for that reason."

"You're not sticking another one of those huge needles in my arm!" I shouted.

"It's mandatory, Amy."

"So if it's okay for you to stab me with a prison shank, then it's okay for me to stab myself, right?!" I asked angrily.

"Ms. Lee, we are not saying that at all!" She said.

"Bull shit!" I slid to the edge of my seat grabbing one of her pens clicking it open.

"Amy Lynn Lee! Put that back!" She ordered.

"Make me!" I stabbed it in my wrist cringing as I felt a deep stinging pain and something wet stream down the back of my wrist where I had stabbed myself. I looked down to see it was red… my blood. For once in my life I didn't give a shit though.

Aidenteck's eyes went wide as she scribbled something down on the paper. "Oh yeah, give me a chance to hurt myself more why don't you!" I shouted dragging the pen down my wrist as a ruby red line of blood followed.

"Put the pen down!" She reached out and tightly grabbed my wrist.

"Let go! Don't touch me!" I ripped my arm out of her grasp. I clicked the pen shut and sat the pen down on the desk.

"Your blood test will be scheduled for tomorrow at noon. Be in in infirmary in time. If you don't show up we will come get you and take you." Aidenteck said removing the pen from my grasp.

"I'm not crazy!" I shouted at her.

"No Amy, you are crazy, which is why I'm here to fix you."

I glared at her. Just as I was about to claw her eyes out the door opened and Frank and Alyssa peeked their head's through the door. "We're jail breaking you!" Alyssa said.

"She's all your's." Aidenteck said.

I shot her a glare and stood up walking over to Alyssa. "Thank you two so much!" I said as Frank shut the door behind him.

"You're welcome." He said when he glanced down at my arm. "What's up with your arm?" He asked.

Alyssa gently grabbed my wrist and flipped it up to look at the cut. "Oh my God, Amy you didn't do this to yourself, did you?" She asked.

"Uhhhhh…" I bit my bottom lip nervously. I couldn't find the strength to tell them them the truth… but niether could I find the strength to lie to them. I knew in my head though there was one person to blame for my excessive mixed emotions. Mikey.


	16. Chapter 16

Alyssa's POV

"Amy Lynn Lee! What the hell did you do to your arm!?" I said still holding onto her wrist.

"Was it something she did or said or what?" Frank asked.

"She said they wanted me to retake the blood test she took while I was in the hospital and I guess I just…" She groaned and sat down on one of the benches. "I guess I just lost my temper."

"What the hell happened?" I said sitting next to her.

"I said if it was okay for her to stab me with needles all the time then It should be okay for me to stab myself." Amy said, she stared down at the floor. "Maybe I really am going crazy."

"Ames… you're not crazy." Frank said sitting next to her on the other side of the bench.

"Why would they think you're crazy?" I asked.

"Because she thinks that since I lose my temper so much that I'm Schizophrenic. Not only that but she also thinks I'm suicidal, too." Amy said looking down at her wrist.

"You're not crazy, Ames. Compared to some of the shit I see here you're not even close to being crazy." Frank said.

Amy leaned her back against the bench and just kept frowning down at her wrist. "What if I'm not any different than they are?"

"Ames, we're all a little insane, but that's not something to hate." I said turning to look at her.

Just barely I saw the faint hint of a tear sliding down her face. I was completly and totally confused as to why I saw a tear. This was made of steel Amy, the girl who never cried. The girl who was just too strong to cry. But here she was sitting here with a tear that just rolled down her face.

"Amy?" I asked gently reaching out and hanging onto her arm. No response… she was silent as if she was mute.

One thought I couldn't prevent from entering my head was that if I was gone then she wouldn't have lost her temper. If I was gone she wouldn't feel the need to hide her true feelings. If I was gone they would never have thought she was Schizophrenic. If I was gone then she wouldn't be put on suicide watch. If I was gone then that cut on her arm wouldn't be there. If I was gone then there would be no stress Amy had been put under. If I was gone Amy would have a normal life. If I was gone she wouldn't be stuck here. If I would've never been stupid enough to not fight back to that one guy who kidnapped me she wouldn't be dealing with this right now. If I was gone everything would be better again. I knew it all along. I had been holding Amy down from being happy ever since I set foot in that Safe House. And no matter how hard I searched there was no way to take back all the shit that caused this. I was entirly to blame… and I don't deserve to live anymore.

? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ

The hallways at night here always created a creepy vibe when it got dark. I had never felt so helpless, alone, and threatened in my life as I walked down the almost pitch black dark hallway heading to my cell before curfew. The only sounds were my slow and steady heartbeat and my barefeet footsteps on the white tiled floor. Ignoring all the weird shadows I saw lurking in corners I couldn't ignore the sound of footsteps joining mine behind me. I stopped in my tracks and nervously turned my head to glance over my shoulder at nothing. I let out a sigh of relief and continued to walk as the sound began again. This time I whipped around completly my dark brown hair hitting me in the face on the way to see nothing… no one. I was alone.

"What the hell?" I asked peering down the hallway expecting a figure to jump out at me. But it couldn't have been just a figure… and it didn't jump out at me niether.

I felt a hand reach over my shoulder and cover my mouth so I couldn't scream. "You're coming with me Ms. Monrao."

? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ

"No! Please! Please don't do this! Please let me go, please!" I shouted as my attacker dragged me downstairs into the basement. Where no one could hear my screams naturally.

"Shut your mouth!" She shouted pushing me down on the floor. In front of me I could see a cell door that was being shut and locked with a key.

"NO! NO! LET ME OUT!" I stood up and rattled the bars of the cell screaming out.

To no avail I leaned against the wall and slid down hugging my knees to myself sobbing my eyes out. This scene looked far too familar. Just because I said everything would be better if I disappeared didn't mean I wanted to dissapear.

"Alyssa?" I heard someone say.

I looked up slowly kinda afraid at what I was going to see but that fear soon faded. "Mikey?" I asked.

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "Oh my God I thought you were dead…" I said as my voice once again cracked.

"No… I'm not dead, thank God." He said returning the hug.

We pulled away after a few minutes. "Why are we here? Who is that girl?" I asked.

"Wish I knew… is Amy okay?" He asked.

I shook my head. "They're saying she may be diagnosed with Schizophrenia and she's being on suicide watch."

"She didn't try to kill herself did she?" He asked. I could tell he was starting to get frantic.

"No, but she did cut herself…" I said looking down at the floor feeling like crying again.

"Oh my God… that stupid bitch that kidnapped me if I get out of here alive I'll…"

I cut him off. "Don't say that, you will make it out alive… we both have to, for Amy." I said.

"I gotta find out who that bitch is though." He said.

As if on cue I heard footsteps heading down the hallway and I immedietly started trembling as they began to get louder and louder. I felt Mikey put his arm around me as the reflection a girl came into my vision. She had an intimidating stare with brown shoulder length hair that was sorta poofy.

"Well, well, well, my two victims made friends with each other already, how sweet." She said smirkimg at us. She had on a thick layer of ruby red lipstick that gave her an annoying look.

"You touch her and I swear to God I'll…" Mikey was cut off.

"You might, but you have to be released from your cell first, don't you?" She asked with her hands on her hips. "Now let's take my new victim on a little joy ride…" She smirked opening up the cell door, they rattled as they moved.

"No! Get away from me you bitch!" I said sending a punch across her face. She stumbled back and I saw that as an oppurtunity. Just as the girl wa s beginning to get up again I saw a gun poking out from one of the card board boxes on one of the shelves. (First off, what fucking jail for the criminally insane leaves a gun out like that). Anywhore… back on topic. I grabbed the gun and pointed it straight at her. "Touch any one of us and I swear to God I'll kill you right here right now!"

She stumbled up on her feet still recovering from the punch. "You will not control me!" She shouted glaring at me.

"Last time I checked you have no choice! Who has the gun?" I asked glaring right back.

"Go ahead and you'll never find the way out of here." She said.

"It's a basement! It's self-explanatory!"

"Yes, it may be… but the door has a lock… One of which is locked and cannot and will not be opened unless you have the key. Which guess who has it? Me." She sent me an evil smirk.

"I won't kill you… but…" I aimed at her foot and fired sending her to the ground crying pain clutching her foot. "I will however do that."

I sat the gun back on the shelve and ran over to Mikey pulling him to his feet. "Now try and fight back!" I shouted at her.

She evily grinned at us. "I can control you…" She said.

I shot Mikey a confused look and he shrugged.

"H-How?" I asked looking back over at her.

"You're so unwanted… now that you're gone, Alyssa, Amy couldn't be happier. Or, it could be the other way around. You were so careless you got yourself kidnapped a second time. So, truthfully you are the cause of her suicide." She said.

Suicide? No, not suicide. Amy would never. She couldn't. Maybe I'm telling myself the truth… or am I lying? Which is it? I didn't know what to think anymore. Amy wasn't dead was she? Oh my God, please tell me she wasn't dead. What if she was? What if she did kill herself? What the hell was this chick doing messing with my thoughts.

I heard Mikey scream out, "NO ALYSSA!"

My vision went blurry as I saw a knife in front of me that my kidnapper was no doubt holding. Not only that but I felt a stinging pain in my wrist.

I screamed out in agony. "AMY!" But she wasn't coming to my rescue. Not this time… maybe not ever anymore.


	17. Chapter 17

Amy's POV

I shoved the crowd of peope I had never met before in the rec hall. The announcement that had just been made had made my blood run cold. I pushed through the double doors dashing down the hallway. I ran as fast as I could screaming out her name.

"Alyssa! Alyssa!" I cried out getting louder each time, making my chest hurt with each time it raised louder.

I made it to her cell peering hoping to see her but my spirits fell when I realized it was empty. "Oh my God, no!" I screamed my voice raising an octave.

I dashed down the hallway on the opposite side of the rec hall. I had to find, my life would end. I couldn't live without Alyssa she had been with me for so long. I couldn't lose her now… I refused.

"ALYSSA!" I screeched racing down the steps that lead to floor 2. My heart ached more than ever… not only had I lost Mikey, but I lost Alyssa, too.

How could I have been so careless as to lose my mind like that? I stopped leaning against the wall sliding down sobbing. This is all my fault… I had made the biggest of my life. I let her slip away from me, I always thought I'd fail at protecting her at first but I grew to love her so much I realized I wouldn't and couldn't.

But I had failed… I had failed past belief. She had disappeared I was a failure. Everyone did walk out on me at some point and time.

I sat there for hours and hours crying and sobbing until I couldn't anymore. I didn't know what time it was before I finally pulled myself up to my feet but it must have been late because people were already starting to walk around for free hour. When I finally changed my destination I made my way into the bathroom. I went over to one of the sinks and looked up peering at myself in the mirror.

My long jet black hair hung in front of my face in tangled knots and my eyes were bloodshot with tears stains. I glanced around the bathroom thanking God for no survalience cameras, this would make this next task a lot easier. I made one of my hands form a fist and pound into the mirror making it smash into shards below me. The bottom of the mirror that was still in tact had a jagged top and there was busted peices of glass falling into the sink, the floor and on the part of the sink towards the wall. I searched around for the sharpest peice of glass there was a lifted it up to inspect the blade.

Definitely sharp and big enough. I looked down at my wrist that still had an ugly red scar from the pen. I flipped my wrist up leaning the top of it on the sink pressing the blade on it. I felt a sharp pain in my wrist and saw red slipping out of tha cut turning the clear partially dust stained glass a red color. I pulled the blade out after a while and stared down at my wrist that now had another ruby red line across the top of it. I repeated the process not knowing how on earth I got joy out of an activity like this one, but I did. As soon as the blade sunk into my wrist I felt so much relief it was hard to believe it was possible.

Just imagine doing this daily, I thought. Imagine how great it would be… just imagine. Behind me I heard the door open and whipped around at the sight of two girls.

"Another suicide watch slut going to the only bathroom without survaliance cameras so she can cut herself. How pathetic…" One of them said causing the other to snicker in an annoying way.

I painfully pulled the peice of glass out of my wrist seeing blood pouring out of all three of the slit marks going down my arm each one lower than the other. It was only three scars I couldn't stop there, I had to get deeper and much more painful. I moved the glass down a little lower than the other scars more and stabbed it in my wrist wincing and cringed.

Blood seeped out of the scar as I pulled it through to form an M following through with an W. Tears fell down my face and I tried not to sob aloud for fear the girl's would hear me. I stared down at the MW carved on my wrist in disbelief that I had just done what I did.

I clutched at the glass so hard I felt it slicing into my hand. The peice of glass eventually crashed onto the floor making a clanking sound. I heard laughs coming from the part of the bathroom where the girl's were at. Oh yeah, it was real funny, it's just a comedy that I was mitulating myself after knowing Alyssa was gone.

? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ

I sat in my cell staring down at my wrist. Not only were the intials of Mikey were carved in my wrist but also the intials of Alyssa. The AM was much deeper and was still partially bleeding but I didn't care. At least I would remember her and never stop looking for her. Absolutly no light whatsoever was in the room as it was past curfew but I never could bring myself to sleep.

Worry filled every part of my soul as I continued to get visions seeing Alyssa dead, Mikey hurt, or vise versa. Either way each one killed me a little more inside. What if they weren't visions? What if they was real? Jesus Christ, what's wrong with me? What if I really am crazy? What if I'm not any different from anyone else here?

? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ

I sat in a chair in the blood test room in the infirmary. My arms were crossed and I glared up at the nurse holding a needle ready to shove it in my arm. Okay, it wasn't like I was scared of needles because I wasn't. I was used to needles… I had been through so many blood tests in my life I actually managed to come to terms with them.

But the real reason I was making it almost impossible to inject me was my scars. If anyone saw them here? Oh God, I was dead. I would be locked out of survaliance camera free rooms, I would have someone watching me constantly and along with all that suicide had and would be established.

"We can do this the easy way or hard way Ms. Lee." She said.

"What are you gonna do? Restrain me? Yeah, like that'll help at all." I said glaring up at her.

"We can stay here all day if we have to." She said.

Somehow that struck a nerve in me, well maybe if you lost 2 of your friends in one day it would you two… but whatever. "Go ahead! I might as well die here! Alyssa AND Mikey's gone, I have nothing to live or anymore!" Okay, that wasn't entirerally true, but I could at least make myself believe it with how much shit I did to my wrist last night.

"God, I wish you suicidal paitents would just drop dead." She said rolling her eyes.

I glared and leaned back in the chair. "Please grant me the favor." I said.

"If you don't cooperate with me I just might. Now this time I'm not asking you I'm telling you." She said. "Roll your sleeve up and give me your arm." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what? What the hell? I don't care anymore." I yanked my sleeve down revealing all my scars along with the initials.

The nurse gasped. "You have mutilated yourself!" She said.

"What are you waiting on, stab me, it won't be any worse than what I'd do to myself."

She carefully injected the needle in my arm and I couldn't help but look. The ruby red liquid filled the glass vial reminding me about what the glass piece looked like. After she had drained God knows how much blood she released me with an aching arm and a scared look.

I yanked my sleeve down before exiting the infirmary. The comment I made earlier stuck in my mind. What if I didn't have anything to live for anymore. I loved Mikey to death and everything… but Alyssa had and always remained my top priority. What if she was was gone for good, what if this is a sign suicide really is the right answer.

God, that's all I could think of nowadays. Nothing filled my mind but what if's and I hated it. Maybe slitting my wrist open was the right thing to do. Maybe if I killed myself it would be the right thing to do. Maybe, just maybe if I disappeared everything would be so much better for everyone. Sure it would hurt leaving behind Hayley, Lacey, Gerard, and especially Frank and also Mikey and Alyssa if they was even still alive. But it was for the best, right?


	18. Chapter 18

Alyssa's POV

Coming to terms that I was dead was certinetly … strange. First of all, I never expected death to be so, painless. I felt nothing other than the occasional sing in my wrist but still. My vision was completly and totally dark, I didn't know whether I was in heaven or hell. Maybe this was purgatory… but everything's dark. Later while I was thinking I got the sudden thought maybe I wasn't dead, but I knew that was too good to be true.

It was awhile before I finally realized I had senses. First I felt a horrendous pain in my wrist and along with that felt like I was shackled down somewhere. I had to force my eyes open to see I was in a low lighted room, one of the rooms in the basement with rusting metal everywhere. I felt restrains on my wrists seeing I was tied down by metal chains. I tried to put myself free but it didn't work.

I screamed out in pain tears forming in my eyes. "AMY! MIKEY! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!"

I was in so much pain, all I wanted to do was die. No, that wasn't all I wanted… I wanted to know I wasn't hopeless. I wanted to know Amy was with me, I wanted her to wrap her arms around me and tell me everything would be okay. Tell me it was gonna end up fine, that she would always be there to watch over me and I wanted her to tell me she loved me. And mean it, too.

I felt more tears stream down my face and I just wanted to scream. What if Mikey was dead? Oh my God, it would be all my fault. The door of the room I was in slid open making a weird sound as it did so. I looked to it hoping to see someone I knew like Amy, Mikey, Frank, Gerard, or Hayley but only saw my kidnapper. She looked like she had recovered from the shot quickly.

"Are you going to cooporate now or am I going to have to…" She began but I didn't let her finish.

"Yeah I'll cooporate just please let me out!" I begged.

The lady smirked and knelt beside me undoing my restraints. I eagerly tried to push myself up to a sitting position but cringed in pain as I fell back to the floor.

My kidnepper rolled her eyes and called out the open door. "Get in here, boy!"

I saw Mikey walk in and I had to admit, he still looked pretty good for someone who's been locked in a basement for God knows how long. "I'll leave you to deal with her. Make any stupid desicions and you two are both dead, understand me?" She asked standing up.

We both nodded and she slid the door shut behind her. I turned to look up at Mikey. "There's an old bench in here, I'll carry you over to that." He bent down and lifted me up into his arms as if I weighed nothing.

Sure enough there was a bench nearby in the old room. When I sat down it squeaked but was still stable. Mikey sat next to me and I felt tears welling up in my eyes again. "What happened?" I asked my voice cracking.

"She cut your arm really deep and ended up slicing a vein open. You've been out for a week." He said.

My eyes went wide and I turned to face him. "A week?!"

"Yeah, I think we both thought you were dead."

"What about Amy? What about Frank? What about Gerard? What about Hayley? What about Lacey? What about everyone else?" I couldn't help it, I broke down into tears.

I felt Mikey wrap his arms around me and I hugged him back burying my face in his shoulder. "I know, I miss them, too but I will find a way to get you out of here." He said.

"Did you ever find out who the kidnapper was?" I asked as we pulled away.

He shook his head. "No, she's not telling me anything."

"God, that bitch! What's with her anyways?" I asked.

"I don't know about her. But I do know one things. While I was locked up there was a book about all the staff procedures and how to get hiried her. One thing I found out was that every week on Monday someone always comes down here to check all the records. When they come down here all we have to do is make as much noise as possible and it's almost a garentee they'll hear us because as hard as it is to believe it, this basement's really small."

"When do they come down?"

"Luckily for us, one should be down in the next hour or so."

I let out a sigh of relief and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank God, Mikey, you're a life saver."

"I know, you're welcome." He said hugging me back.

After a little bit we pulled away and immedietly Amy hit my mind. "You think Amy's okay?" I asked him looking over at him.

"I hope so… I hope she doesn't think I left her." He said.

"If I don't make it out of here I hope she's happy."

"What do you mean?"

"If I would've never came into the picture then she wouldn't be stuck here and this would've never happened."

"Lys, she could never be happy if you left. You're her everything… she'd die if anything happened to you."

"But if I wouldn't have…"

"Did you know she blames herself so much for what happened to you 4 years ago. Not only that but every other bad thing that's happened to you." He said.

"But she wasn't there half of the time how could she blame herself?" I asked.

"She always said, if only I would've gotten there soon enough."

That almost brought me to tears… no it did bring me to tears. I hugged my knees to myself and curled up into a little ball just crying. I wanted Amy so bas right now. No, I needed Amy. I needed to have her next to me telling me everything was okay. That's all I wanted, that's all I needed. I knew Mikey felt the same way, but in a different way. What if she did go off and kill herself thinking it was all her fault I disappeared.

I felt Mikey wrap his arm around me and I leaned over on his shoulder. "I want Amy." I said through my tears.

"I know, I do, too." He said.

? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ

It was a while, maybe 2 hours, before I finally heard the door unlocking and footsteps walking down the steps. I stood up and looked back at Mikey than back towards the door. I reached out clutching the handles of the door and screamed out as loud as I possibly could. Yeah, it was kinda girly and high pitched, but I wasn't that big, what else couod you expect from a girl.

Immedietly the staff member came running towards the door and Mikey ran up behind me. She tossed the door open and went wide-eyed. "What are your names?" She asked us still surprised.

"Alyssa Monrao and Michael Way." He said.

"You two are the captives." She pulled out a walkie-talkie and turned it on speaking through it. "Dr. Aidenteck, we have found the captives."

The was a muffled response and I grabbed Mikey's arm nervously. The woman nodded and looked towards us. "Come with me."

She left the room and headed upstairs. When we reached the infirmary I was so fucking happy it wasn't even funny. The woman lead me to a bed and got a table so they could give my arm stitches. Mikey wasn't hurt any surprisingly. He sat next to me as the doctor that had came proceeded to stich my arm. I layed my my head on Mikey's shoulder wincing as the needle worked it's way through my wrist. "Where's Amy?" I asked.

"She's busy, but you can go see her once you're done." The doctor said. I heard Mikey let out a sigh of relief and I did too.

I couldn't wait to hug her close and just bury my head in her shoulder and to just let out all the rest of the tears I wanted to hold in. Until I heard the worst news, I was sure…possible.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi guys! I'm uploading another chapter tonight since I'm going to my dad's this weekend. The next chapter should be up Monday night :)

Amy's POV

It had been a week since Alyssa's disappearence. I hadn't left my cell, I hadn't said anything, I was almost completly lifeless. I had mutilated myself more than once and right now both undersides of my wrist was covered in scars. I had cut deeper into each initial to make sure they didn't fade. I was one fucked up kid, that was for sure. I didn't know how long I was gonna wait until I actually killed myself. But judging by that day's events, it would be tonight. I pushed myself out of my bed and picked the lock (which was hard as hell) and slowly and quietly slipped out of my cell.

I made my way into the back entrance to the infirmary and smuck into the room with all the needles. It took a while of digging through all the medicines but I finally found what I was looking for. The poisnious medicine they use in jails to give death row paitents lethal injections. I hadn't used a needle in ages but I eventually got it to work and that was just getting the medicine in the vial and attached it to a needle. I stared at the utensil that was supposed to kill me for a while and felt tears gathering in my eyes about to fall.

I wasn't going to cry, I wouldn't spend the last seconds of my life crying… I couldn't. I had to make sure Alyssa knew I died strongly. I held my arm out and was surprised to see I was trembling. For once in my life I was truly scared.

I let a tear roll down my face and layed the tip of the needle against my arm and winced as it punctured the skin. I nervously bit my bottom lip as I pushed down on the needle making the poisoin inject itself in my arm. It was done, there was no taking my desicion back now. I saw my vision getting blurry and felt a searing pain in my chest as if my heart stopped beating because it did. I slapped my hand over my heart as the needle crashed to the floor. "NO! DAMN IT!" I screamed out in pain as I crashed to the floor my vision flooding black.

? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ

The next time I opened my eyes I was met by bright lights above me. Was I dead? I looked to the side to see my long black hair tied into a complete braid. Did angels always have braids in their hair? Or was I even an angel? I saw a needle attached in my arm right I injected myself. It felt like I was laying on a bed, as soon as I looked down I realized I was. And I wasn't dead, I had been saved and was laying in the infirmary… again.

I reached up and grabbed the railings of the bed and painfully pushed myself up to a sitting position surprised I stayed that way and didn't fal back down. I saw the door to my room fly open and a mane of dark brown hair come my way. She had her arms wrapped tightly around me and her face buried in my shoulder. It was Alyssa… she was alive.

I wrapped my arms around her and I felt hot tears on my shoulder and heard Alyssa's muffled sobs. "Why did you do it?" She asked through her tears.

"I thought you was gone… it's okay Lys, I'm right here, nothing can change that." I said.

"Don't you ever…" She cried unable fo finish her sentence.

"I won't… don't cry it's okay." I said hugging her tightly.

I felt someone sit next to me and I felt someone lean their head on my shoulder and I almost instantly knew who it was. "Mikey?"

"It's me, Ames…" He said.

"You're alive?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, we were kidnapped. I wouldn't let her kill us." He said.

"Who kidnapped you?" I asked.

"She never told us who she was." Alyssa said looking up from my shoulder enough to look at me.

"Guys… I'm so sorry for doing this… I'm so fucking sorry." I said I felt tears gathering in my eyes but I couldn't cry.

I felt Mikey sat up and reach for my arm. "Holy shit…" He said turning it up revealing the scars. "You cut yourself?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" I couldn't speak my voice trailed off.

"My initials?" He said tracing the scars that read his initials with his thumb.

Alyssa looked down at my wrist to see the AM. "And mine?" She asked, her brown eyes went wide.

"It was all I had left… I know it's sick but…" I shook my head as a single tear rolled down my face. "I never meant for any of this to happen. Everything's falling apart and it's all my fucking fault." I couldn't help it but to just cry. Just let out all my tears. I couldn't hold them in anymore.

Mikey put his arm around me. "How's it your fault?" He asked looking down at me.

"I don't even know anymore." I looked down.

Alyssa leaned her forehead on my shoulder. "Why is this so hard?" She asked.

"Because we deserve it…" Mikey said.

"You think that's what they use here for an excuse? Revenge?" I asked.

"You know how it goes… three cheers for sweet revenge." Alyssa said sitting up.

"Revenge doesn't fix anything but it sure as hell feels good." Mikey said looking up at me.

I cracked a tiny smile. "When I get the hell out of here, if they think I'm crazy now, their sure gonna think I'm crazy then."

"Hey, wait I want in." Alyssa said grinning.

"Me too… we'll fuck these bitches up." Mikey said talking black.

I laughed. "Mikey, you're not black." I said.

"I'm four shades… white, white, tan, and black as shit." He said causing us all to laugh. "My unicorn's black, too."

"Oh she sounds lovely, I can't wait to meet her." Alyssa laughed.

"It's a boy… there isn't black female unicorns." Mikey said.

"You've actually reasearched on this haven't you?" I asked.

Mikey nodded and laughed. As if on cue the door was opened and Gerard stepped in. "You could've told me you ladies were out of the slammer!" He said in his gay accent causing me to crack a tiny smile, God I loved Gerard. "And here I be spending my time with Mr. Iero here." He said crossing his arms in a diva way.

Frank stepped in behind him. "I heard that."

"Oh, love you boo!" Gerard said as gay as possible.

"I know you do, boo!" Frank said.

Alyssa turned around at Frank's voice. "Frankie!" She said standing up running into his arms hugging him tightly which he returned. "Iero, you know better than leave me waiting so long for you to come visit me when I'm finally free."

"I missed you too. But Aidenteck's an idiot and even though you all were back she still wouldn't let out group session early." He said.

Amy's eyes went wide. "Are you fucking serious?!"

"Yeah, it's pretty gay… gayer than me." Gerard said.

We all laughed. "Oh my God, you should've seen Hayley. She went off! It was so entertaining. She made so many smart ass comments, everyone in the group couldn't stop laughing. She even secluded herself from everyone else afterwards so she could calm down. She was so pissed." Frank said as him and Alyssa pulled away.

"Hayley would do something like that. Oh my God, did he hair start getting that fire red color like it always does when she's pissed?" Mikey asked.

"Oh yeah, the whole 9 yards, bro." Gerard said.

Once again like it was planned Hayley stepped in. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, I was really pissed." She said shutting the door behind her.

Alyssa whipped around giving her the same tight hug she gave Frank. "Hayley you have no idea how much I missed you!" She said.

"Same here… stupid therapist wouldn't let us out of group therapy early." She said hugging her back.

As soon as her and Alyssa pulled away she went straight over to me hugging me tightly. "Amy Lynn Lee, what the hell would you try and kill yourself?" She asked.

"Uhhhhh…" I looked around and everyone's faces and it was certain. I had a lot of explaining to do.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter like I promised! I know it's late, but I had to sneak to work on it at my dad's and that is hell by the way -_- Anyways… we have reached the climax of the story. I'm not sure how many chapters it will end up being… but when I feel it's a good time to start the (hopefully) total tear-jerking, unexpected ending I'll have some idea then. Anywhore… here's chapter 17!

Alyssa's POV

"Aidenteck, for the last time I don't feel comfortable telling you what went on downstairs and I'm not going to now or anytime soon." I said glaring at her.

We sat in her office after group session the next day and I had been being probed about what happened for at least an hour.

"What did your kidnapper look like?" She asked.

"That's the millionth time you've asked me that." I rolled my eyes leaning against the chair.

"I want to be sure I got everything." She said.

I groaned and stood up from the chair. "I'm leaving."

"You have to be dismissed first." Aidenteck called out.

I shot her a glare over my shoulder my hand clutching the door knob. "This is me dismissing myself." I opened up the door and stepped out into the hallway shutting the door behind me.

Amy sat on one of the benchs outside and she looked up at me as I walked out. "Hey." She stood up and started walking beside me as we walked down the hallway. "So, what'd she say?"

"You know the usual 'what happened? Who was she? What did she look like?' about a million times." I said rolling my eyes.

"Be thankful it wasn't the suicide lecture." Amy said.

"Yeah, uhhhh, Ames?" I stopped her by gently grabbing her wrist pulling her back to me.

"Yeah?" She turned to face me.

"Can I talk to you about that? You know… the cutting?" I asked.

"What about it?" She asked.

"I really wish you wouldn't have dons that to yourself." I said sadly looking at her.

"I know… you and everyone else." She said.

"C'mon Ames… you can understand why though, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just don't see why it's such a big deal."

"Because Amy, you know what that can lead to. Just stop, okay? Please. You said the reason you did was because me and Mikey was gone. We're back now, so please… just stop."

"You know it's hard to drop a habit like that."

"I do know… but…" I sighed. "I can't stand to see you like this anymore." I said.

"I know Lys… and I'm sorry, I'm really trying to stop, okay?" Amy asked.

I walked up to her hugging her which she returned. "Okay…"

I heard the familar sound of the announcemnt bell ringing causing me and Amy to pull away. "Attention all paitents, please report to your group session therapy rooms."

"You've gotta be kidding me, not again." Amy rolled her eyes.

"I know…" I agreed with her following her into the group session room we was in that was down a short hallway.

The room was filling up slowly, most people looked annoyed because a lot of them slept in lock-up hour and also there was just a group therapy session not too long ago. Me and Amy walked over and sat beside Mikey who looked exhausted.

"Do you know what's going on?" She asked him.

He tiredly shook his head before laying his head on Amy's shoulder. "I do know one thing these group sessions are killing me."

"Yeah, me too…" I said rolling my eyes leaning my back against the chair.

Aidenteck walked in with the annoying flare she normally did. "I know we've just had a group session but there is some important news to deliver." She said.

"This should be good." Amy muttered.

"There has been an object found in this institution that could potintially be a hazard to your health." Aidenteck said looking down at the paper she was holding. This whole thing was probably fucking scripted. Wow, that's reassuring.

I shot Amy a worried look and saw she was staring down at the ground. Great, time to stress her out more, huh? I layed my head against her shoulder as the doctor continued. "Oh shit…" I mumbled to myself.

"Don't stress yourself about it, we are sending the Explosive Ordanance Disposal to check it out, it is a potantial explosive substance they believe." She said.

There were gasps all around the room and I felt Amy slip her hand in mine. "Just relax." She whispered to me.

"In order to prevent any of you from getting injured… we are taking extreme measures in order to prevent this." She said.

Everyone exchanged confused looks. What the hell were they gonna do? I shot Amy another worried look.

"In order to prevent injury or any one of you getting in buisness that isn't your's, we are hearby enforcing day by day 24/7 lock-up until said object is found. You will be escorted out by one of the doctor's for group therapy sessions, meals, and showers. There will also be guards patroling the grounds by cells to make sure none of you will be as arrogant as to sneak out." She smirked at us.

Words of protest such as "What?!", "Are you fucking serious?!", "You gotta be fucking kidding me!", and my favorite "This has gotta be a mother fucking joke!" sounded around the whole room. Well, I did exclaim some of those words… but so did Amy.

"Everyone settle down, there is a good thing to this, you will be able to have a cell mate." She said.

"Only one?! What the hell?!" This time I was the one who said it. I sat up instantly.

"Ms. Monrao will you so kindly watch your language. No, not only one you will be able to have up to 5 people. I personally think it's a horrendous idea with 5 people. But that's the rules… choose wisely. I'll give you a few minutes to decide before escorting you to your cells." Aidenteck said.

I let out a sigh of relief before leaning my head back on Amy's shoulder. "How are we gonna do this?" I asked.

"Well, I'm definetly staying with you to make sure you're okay, and Mikey is of course staying with us… so what other people do you want?" Amy asked as I sat up and looked at her.

"I kinda wanted Frank…" I said.

"And naturally if Frank's there, Gerard'll be there, too." Mikey said joining into the conversation.

"I don't have a problem with that." Amy said.

"Me niether." Mikey said.

I grinned. "I'll go ask him." I stood up and crossed the room where Gerard was complaining to Frank about lock-up like a girl would.

"Frankie!" I said in a fake whiney voice I walked over to where he was and dropped to my knees in front of them. "Hi…" I said innocently.

"Hey Lys… you must like the floor." He said cracking a tiny smile.

"I'm in a relationship with the floor, I LOVE it… so, whatcha guys talking about?" I asked.

"Oh my God, this lock-up thing is so jacked up… I'm so hella pissed off!" Gerard said in such a girly voice he made Adam Lambert look straight. "I mean, we are not gonna get mutha fuckin' injured geez!"

"There has to he some way to make it not suck ass so much." I said.

"Maybe… do you and Amy have 3 other people yet?" Frank asked.

"No, we have Mikey, I was gonna ask if you two wanted to stay with us because you both are so hilarious you really help pass the time." I said grinning up at them.

"Of course, doll!" Gerard said, girly as always.

"Yay!" I said excitedly. Hoping off the floor onto my feet.

"Oh no, did you and the floor break up?" Frank asked.

"What? No!" I dropped back to the floor on my knees. "I love you floor, I was just confused, take me back, please."

Gerard and Frank laughed. "Alyssa and the floor! Best love story ever!" Gerard said.

I saw Aidenteck send a confused expression my way. "Oh shit…" I stood up. "I'd better get up, or else Aidenteck's gonna seriously think I am crazy."

They both laughed as Aidenteck gor out attention. "Alright, enough time to decide, I will be escorting you to your cells now. You are here by all under lock down." She said as seriously as possible.

I leaned over to Frank. "And solitary confinement for no good fucking reason begins now." I whispered to him.

Well, there's your chapter! So what do you all think the hazard is? Do you think it's an explosive or did they mess up? Do you think it's a person? O.O So many options but in the end the hazard will only be one thing… ;) That will of course cause the epic conclusion xD (I'm so cocky) So, comment and tell me what you think. I'm still desperatly hoping for feedback, so don't let me down :( I'm actually hoping that last request will get me some feedback :\ So, anywhore! Good night guys, and thank you again to those who are actually reading the whole thing. Love you all and I'll hopefully have a new chapter up tomorrow night or Wendsday. Well, I'm gonna go because this Author's Note is getting really long. So… I'll leave you with this… PEACE OUT MUTHA FUCKAS! xD


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! Short chapter, I know… I decided I wanted it to leave off as a cliff hanger but I didn't wanna start the falling action tonight. So, there will be a new chapter up tomorrow sometime, but until then here's chapter #18.

Amy's POV

Let me start off by saying, this solitary confinement thing… was awful. I did NOT want to be locked up in a cell for God knows how long. But it's not like they were listening to the crazy kid, right?

The cell door slid closed making a loud clanging noise. I think the guard shutting the door was purposely trying to have the keys make a lot of noise as he locked it shut to piss us off. As he walked off to do the next cell I turned toward everyone else and let out a sigh.

"Well this sucks…" Alyssa said plopping down on the bed.

"Yeah, it is." I plopped down next to her.

"Okay Frank… entertain us." Alyssa said.

"Just let me think of some jokes." He said turning to Gerard.

Everyone let out a long, loud sigh… we were gonna be stuck here a while. Frank plopped down leaning against the cell bars and Gerard sat down next to him. Mikey sat down next to me and reached for my hand, I took his and squeezed it. It was eerily quiet throughout the hallway. Alyssa rested her head on my shoulder tiredly closing her eyes.

A few minutes of complete silence a loud bang rang out the hallway. I sat up instantly. "What was that?" I asked.

Frank was on his feet instantly peering down the hallway. "There's nothing down there." He said turning back to look at us.

"I may be the only one that thinks this, but I think there's something going on in this institution. Because none of these events have happened before one after the other, right?" Alyssa asked sitting up.

"No, some of them have happened before but there were years in between the dates, and the person who did it was always caught and put in solitary confinement." Mikey answered.

"What do you think's going on Lys?" Gerard asked.

"It sounds like some sort of conspiracy." I said.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking of." Alyssa stood up and walked over to the bed-side table and opened up the drawer. Three books were in the drawer, The Bible, Webster's Dictionary, and a Thesarus. She pulled out the Dictionary and sat back down next to me.

She flipped through the pages landing on the one she was looking for. "A conspiracy is defined as a secret plan by a group to do something unlawful and harmful. History says most conspiracy theory's were formed when a series of evil, unlawful, treacherous, or surreptitious events started happened close together. In some cases conspiracy's give off hints about what the action they are planning is by arranging the unlawful events in a specific order, or just the events in general." She said reading off the page. "Amy, do you have like a notebook or something in here?" She asked.

"Uhhhh, yeah, yeah I think so." I stood up and went over to the bed side table door and opened up another one of the drawers pulling a notebook and pen out. I stood back up and handed Alyssa the notebook. She flipped to one of the empty pages and clicked the pen open, preparing to write.

"What was the first thing that happened?" She asked.

"Bob got ahold of the gun." Mikey said looking over at the paper.

Alyssa scribbled it down. "And them Amy saw that one ghost chick that tried to kill her."

"Then they gave me that weird sleep shit that made that mark on my arm." I added as she scribbled that down, too.

"Then Mikey was kidnapped." Frank stood up and walked over to us.

"And then you got snatched." Gerard added following him over to us as usual.

"Then, there was the hazard, and the sorta explosion." Alyssa scribbled that down as well. "Anything else?" She asked.

"I think that's it." Mikey said.

"Yeah, me too. Does any of you see a pattern?" She asked.

I stared at it intently for a while before finally seeing the pattern. "I've got it! Every event that's happened always involved something exploding except for a few things, but I think they could still have something to do with it. The easy access to a gun, it exploded, didn't it?" I asked looking at everyone.

"Your right, you wasn't the only thing he shot downstairs." Alyssa said.

"Yeah, he shot up an entire shelf after after you blacked out." Frank said.

"Then, there's all the gun shots and the bang down the hall. Something must have exploded then." Gerard added.

"And the power shortage making the lights go out, something must've have blown down in the basement to make it stop working." Mikey added as well.

"What about the other three things?" Alyssa asked.

"Was the girl who kidnapped you and Mikey trying to kill you?" I asked looking at them.

"I think so, but it seemed as though she wanted to torcher us first." Mikey answered.

"Yeah, she said something about taking us on a joy ride." Alyssa added.

"Maybe the ghost chick trying to kill you, and Alyssa and Mikey getting kidnapped could mean someone's definetly going to die." Frank replied.

"And the joy ride thing could mean whatever their planning is going to last a long time as if their trying to torcher us." Gerard said.

"And the scar they put on your arm could symbolize that if anyone survives this their going to be permenently scarred." Mikey added to it.

"What are we gonna do?" Alyssa asked nervously.

"There's only one thing we can do… we've gotta stopped this." I said. But how were we gonna stop this. We had no higher status than prisoners right now.

I made myself one promise that night. I would make sure Alyssa made it out of this alive even if it meant I wouldn't make it out alive. It was my job to watch over her and I wasn't going to fail again.

I would do the same for Mikey, Frank, and Gerard. I made it my priority if anything came their way that would hurt or kill them then I would be in between them and that thing before it reached them. And by the way I was talking I probably wouldn't make it out myself.

? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ

Things didn't really start to mess up until that night. It was past curfew and everyone in the cell was asleep by now. Gerard and Frank lay on the floor (don't ask) in front of the bed all tangled up in each other's arm doing some serious PDA. I leaned my back against the wall behind my bed and Mikey sat next to me leaning against the wall as well fast asleep himself. I clutched his hand nervously and tightly scared at what would happen that night. Alyssa's head rested on my shoulder fast asleep herself.

I however sat wide awake scared to death. But I had never been so scared of my life when I heard a bang down the hall, everyone shot awake, and the emergency alert siren rang out louder than ever alerting everyone.

"The hazard has been found. Emergency evacuation is ordered. Exit the building immedietly! If you see anyone that looks like they may be a potential threat don't hesitate to use self-defense."

The message repeated over and over again. And by the last part, I could tell, it meant one thing. This hazard wasn't only an object… it was a person as well.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! Well, counting this one there are 2 chapters left in the story. But before you read this chapter I have two semi important messages. I won't be able to update this weekend until Monday because I'm getting my wisdom teeth cut out tomorrow… so I'll be misrable :/. Another thing is, if I'm able to (which means I don't get to absorbed in reading A Splitting Of The Mind, an awesome fanfic by the way if you like MCR I highly recommend it, though you'll cry your eyes out I've heard) I'll post a second chapter up, but it'll be really late tonight. Anywhore… other than that here's chapter nineteen.

Alyssa's POV

I clutched Amy's hand hard as she drug us through the mass of people down the hallway. My heart pounded so hard I felt like people could hear it. Screams rang out through the hallway, staff members stood around trying to restore order, but it remained chaos. I can't remember when it was that we lost Mikey, Frank, AND Gerard in the crowd. But we did.

After running for a while with no avail to an exit, it came to my attention hope was lost. Ecspecially when I felt someone shove me down a flight of stairs nearby. Amy ran down after me knealing next to me. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to get back upstairs?" I asked pushing myself up to my feet looking at everyone blocking the exit as they ran for cover. "The exits are blocked, and we'll get trampled to death if we go up there."

"I don't know." She said sadly staring down at the ground.

I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her hugging her tightly. "I can't die, Amy, I can't die. You've gotte get me out of here." I buried my face in her shoulder.

"It's okay… I will, don't worry." Amy wrapped her arms around me hugging me tightly.

"What do we do?" I asked tearfully looking up at her.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something." She said. We pulled away and she grabbed my hand leading me downstairs.

I clung closely to Amy's side my breath coming out in fast shaky gasps. My arm was killing me, blood oozed out of a slit in my arm. Some of the paitents really wanted to live so they stole some scalpels from the infirmary and had been using them to slice anyone who got in their way. I had fallen one of the victims who felt the pain of the metal clicing through my skin splitting it open, red escaping the slit.

We reached the bottom of the steps and Amy turned to face me. "Let me see your arm." She said looking down seeing the red.

I held my arm out and she gently took it examing the cut. She cringed. "That looks really deep."

"It hurts, I don't know how deep it went in… it just really hurts."

"You're gonna be okay, we just gotta get you out of here somehow." She said, releasing my arm.

I shook my head and I felt tears gathering in my eyes. "There's no way we're gonna make it out of here in time, Amy."

It was true I had lost all faith in everything. I had been careless and got us pushed down the stairs. Now we was either going to be blown up or trampled to death. Only two things was certin. I was garenteed death, and I was scared to death. Everything related to death like it always did. That's how everything isn't it? You live your short life and then it ends. It wasn't until I realized how awful human logic was. Also I realized how short my life was… I had only made it to age 23, 23 years wasn't long enough. But, it happens to everyone. One day your entire life will flash before your eyes and you had better make sure it's worth watching… and I can honestly say mine was. I had been kidnapped at age 19, forced to shoot and kill a member of the secret service, became best friend's with someone who was only supposed to protect me. Been under hiding for 4 years, institutionalized, and now locked up in a mental institution for the criminally insane that was about to blow up.

"Hey don't say that, Kar." Amy wrapped her arms around me hugging me tightly. "I'll get you out of here alive, just trust me."

I buried my head in her shoulder tears evident in my voice. "But I have no life without you. You are my life…" I said.

It felt like I was losing a twin when she said she'd only make sure to get me out alive and not herself. Amy was my life… she was my life support and it felt like I was dying a long with her. Who would I have to make sure I was safe? Who would I have to save my life whenever I was in danger? What would I do without her? What would become of me? Who would I turn into. There were so many so many question in my head I was beginning to get a headache. Such as, what if Amy did survive?

My thoughts were broken as I heard yelling come from down the hallway. "After all I've done for you these past 2 years and never asking for anything in return this is what I get back?!" A girl's voice shouted down the hall. It sounded familar but I couldn't tell exactly who it was.

"You've never been betrayed before, and everyone must be betrayed once in their life." Another girl's voice said.

"Yeah, I have been betrayed before! How do you think I ended up in that Safe House anyways?!" The other girl said.

"Whatever, you just can't accept the fact I'm the controler now, and I swear I'll make sure you never make it out of this hospital alive!" As the 2nd girl said that the two girl's came into view. I reconized that long curly mass of dark blond hair anywhere. Lacey was the one talking about being the controler. Hayley stood in front of her with a pained expression on her face.

"C'mon Lacey, don't do this to me. What did I ever do to you?" She asked.

I felt Amy grab my wrist and pull me back behind the corner so we could be hidden as they argued.

"It's my job, Hayley, I can't just betray Emily like that." Lacey crossed her arms and smirked at Hayley evily.

"Lacey, please!" Hayley shouted begging for mercy.

"Too late to beg now." Lacey pulled out a gun clicking it making the bullets fall into place. She kept the smirk on her face.

My eyes went wide and me and Amy exchanged glances and I could tell we were both in agreement. I pulled at Amy's wrist leaving our hiding places.

"Drop the gun!" Amy shouted pulling me behind her so I wouldn't get hurt.

Hayley's eyes went wide in surprise and Lacey whipped around glaring at us.

"You think you can walk up in here and ruin my plans? I must eliminate Hayley. Emily's given me order's." She said pointing the gun at Hayley her finger on the trigger.

"Lacey, please, just answer this question who's Emily?" I courageously asked surprised I was even able to speak.

"Emily… the girl who was blown up… she's my leader. She's the conspiracy's leader." Lacey asked. "I was given order's to eliminate Hayley so she wouldn't hold me back from making sure this building crumbles to the ground smashing everyone with it."

"What? You're planning on killing everyone?!" Amy's eyes went wide out of shock.

"And if I'm not mistaken your little boyfriends's cornered downstairs as well." Lacey said smirking.

"No! Not Mikey! No!" Amy shouted tears threatening to fall.

"Lacey… c'mon put tha gun down and drop this whole thing. Who cares about loyalty at a time like this?" I asked gently grabbing Amy's arm.

"I do… I have to keep my promise…" Lacey pulled at the trigger.

"Lacey, no!" Hayley screamed.

Lacey yanked at the trigger sending a bullet shooting out of the gun. Hayley screamed dodging the bullet from killing her. I saw red soak her wrist and she fell onto the ground blood running out of her wrist.

She clutched her wrist tightly tears rolling out of her eyes. I ran towards Hayley kneeling next to her. "Oh my God… I think she shot through my viens, my arm's going numb." Hayley said.

"Just calm down, we're gonna get you out of here. Everything's gonna be okay." I said putting my arm around her.

She leaned her head on my shoulder. "I don't wanna die…" She said.

"You're not gonna die… you'll be okay." I said.

Hayley sat up. "I'll see if I can get out of here and find a doctor. You need to see if Mikey's okay."

"But I can't just leave you like this." I said.

"I don't want Mikey to get hurt either." Hayley said.

I sighed and stood up holding out a hand to her. Hayley took and pulled herself to her feet. "I'll be fine." She wrapped her arms around me hugging me tightly. She pulled away after a few minutes moving to Amy. After her she turned the corner painfully pulling herself up the steps.

I then ran over to Amy gently grabbing her wrist pulling her down another flight of steps. The thing I saw was the scariest sight I've ever seen. A ticking time bomb sat in the middle of the floor. Mikey was shoved up against a wall and girl stood in front of him pointing a gun at him. She had long flowing curly brown hair. As soon as we came down the steps she whipped around the gun still pointed at Mikey.

"Oh, how nice you could join this little pity party." She said.

As soon as I saw her face I knew immedietly exactly who she was… my kidnapper.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! New chapter as promised! Sorry it's late… I've felt like shit this weekend with the whole Wisdom Teeth removal thing so yeah… it legit took me 4 days to write this :\

Amy's POV

It felt as if I had been shot, as if I had been stabbed, it was the greatest pain I've ever felt. Tears gathered in my eyes and I felt Alyssa's head buried in my shoulder with tears streaming down her face, crying as well.

"No… no please! Please don't kill him! PLEASE!" I screamed out tears streaming down my face.

"Oh young love how I hate to destroy it… but this little boy can't get in my way." The bitch said smirking.

"No! NO, NO, KILL ME INSTEAD NOT HIM! PLEASE!" I screamed out. My chest started to ache the louder I screamed begging for mercy, something I never thought I'd be doing.

"No! No, don't kill her or Mikey! Kill me!" Alyssa said sitting up.

My eyes went wide I couldn't lose both of them. I'd kill myself… and this time I'd make sure I was sucessful.

"Hell no! I'll kill you if you kill either of them." I shouted.

"Amy, don't get yourself hurt…" Alyssa said gently holding onto my arm.

"I can't let them hurt you… I won't. I love you both too much." I said. "You can't die on me, please."

"Ames, it'll be okay, you'll be okay… you don't need me to live." Mikey said.

It was the first time he had talked and just by looking in his eyes I knew he was scared shitless. He didn't wanna die, I knew it. He was just putting on a brave face for me and Alyssa.

"I'm not scared, Amy…" He added… it was an evident lie. I knew it was. I could always tell when people were lying.

"Yeah, I'm not either!" I said my tears almost stopped but they soon started again.

"Could you all please decide who I'm going to kill, I don't have all day you know. We're on a… tight schedule." The kidnapper said glancing at the bomb.

I looked over at the bomb and I was hit by a reality check as soon as I saw how it was ticking down. We had 20 minutes before this whole place blew up.

"You're killing me!" I shouted at her and I felt the gun being pointed at me. Aimed straight to the side of my chest. To blow my heart out.

"No! No, please… don't kill Amy! Just kill me!" Alyssa said.

"Why are you all debating this so much? Just kill me."

"No…" Alyssa sobbed turning towards me wrapping her arms around me hugging me tightly as if I was her life line.

She buried her face in my shoulder and I felt hot, wet tears falling out of her eyes.

"I'm getting rather impaitent." The kidnapper said.

I protectivly wrapped my arms around Alyssa glaring at the bitch. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Emily… and I'm here to set this place a flame like I did 50 years ago, and 50 years before that and so on." She smirked, trailing the aim of the gun back on Mikey.

"But you were…"

"That was my replica dear… you see I've been here the whole time planning all this." Emily smirked. "Now my plan's almost complete… eliminate the boy them blow this place to bits, just like I did 50 years ago." She said.

"Why do you want to kill me? What did I do?" Mikey asked.

I just wanted to run over to him and hold him close to me, just tell him it'll all be okay, and it would be over soon. But than I'd have to leave Alyssa behind. And that was something I couldn't do either. "Please don't kill him." I cried out once again begging for mercy. Alyssa tried to speak but lost her courage.

"My plans have already been made and you can't change them now!" She said.

"PLEASE!" I screamed, begging her. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS, PLEASE!"

"Amy, it'll be okay…" Mikey said sending me a sympathetic look.

"No, it won't… not without you." I said my voice cracking.

I couldn't save both of them, I knew I couldn't. So what was I supposed to do?

"Any last words, Mikey?" She asked.

"NO!" I screamed out.

Mikey looked down at the ground and back up at me meeting my eyes. "Never let them take you alive, Amy…"

I screamed as the shot rang out. It all happened so fast I could barely see him fall to the floor dead. But the second I heard the shot I knew he was dead. Dead and gone and never to come back.

I heard a sickening laughter coming from Emily as she ran off shooting at the ceiling and walls like a madman. "NO! MIKEY!" I screamed running towards him kneeling next to him. He wasn't dead… he was just barely alive. My heart pounded as I reached for his hand. Alyssa knelt next to me and looked down at him as he gently and weakly took my hand.

"You can't die, Mikey… you can't." I cried.

"I have to Amy… you know I won't survive this…" He said.

"Yes, you will, Mikey stop saying that!" I said.

"Please don't die, Mikey." I heard Alyssa cry next to me.

"I can't…" He said barely able to choke it out.

I felt tears streaming down my face faster than ever. I squeezed his hand super tight unable to let go. I couldn't imagine the pain he was in. It must be so much more feirce than getting shot in the shoulder like I did, or anything else, really.

"But Mikey…" I started to say feeling a few more tears stream down my face. "I love you…"

"I know…" With all his strength he reached up and brushed my long black hair out from my face. "I love you too Amy. Life ends but love doesn't." He said.

"Mikey please… I'm sorry for everything I said to you. I'm sorry for being an ass to you. I'm sorry for hating you. I'm sorry for pushing you away. I'm sorry for never realizing how truly amazing you were. I'm sorry for ever assuming you hated me. I'm sorry for ever keeping you away from Alyssa. And I'm so sorry for taking this long to say it. Please don't leave me…" I sobbed.

Everyone I loved was leaving me… getting hurt, killed and I had to watch all of it. How long would it be before Alyssa died? I wouldn't be able to bear that. The life started leaving Mikey slowly and painfully.

"Stay with me, Amy… please." He said tightening his grip on my hand which I returned.

"Forever and always." I choked out as one final tear slipped down my cheek.

He closed his eyes and with his last breath he spoke. "I love you, Amy."

The panic attack started when his life faded away. I felt his grip end on my hand and I felt my breath. My breath started coming out in short, fast, gasps and I started trembling like crazy. I pushed myself up to my feet and walked over to the window. I dug my nails in my wrist until I felt blood seep down my arms.

"NO! NO! MIKEY COME BACK!" I screamed out.

I felt Alyssa's hand close around my wrist. I turned around and wrapped my arms around her tightly and protectivly. I felt her tears against my shoulder and closed my eyes tight trying to avoid crying myself.

"Amy…" She sobbed. "It hurts."

"I know… I know, don't cry… it's all gonna turn out okay. Don't cry… please." I said.

I hugged her as tight as I possibly could without hurting her feeling her trembling worse than I was. I looked over her shoulder seeing the bomb tick down slowly. We had 10 minutes before we turned to dust.

"Alyssa… Alyssa we've gotta get out of here, there's only 10 minutes before that bomb explodes." I said as we broke the hug.

"I don't wanna leave without Mikey." She sobbed.

"I know I don't want to either…" I said wiping away her tears. "But he wouldn't want us to die… he took that bullet for a reason. He wants us to live, Alyssa. And I want you to live, too." I said.

Alyssa glanced over her shoulder at the time bomb:

9:00

8:59

8:58

8:57

8:56

8:55

8:54

8:53

8:52

8:51

8:50

She nodded and reached for my hand. "Okay…"

I squeezed her hand tightly and turned to walk down the hallway leaving Mikey's dead body behind… which killed me.

Right before we turned to exit the hallway someone stepped from around the corner.

"Not so fast…" She said pulling out a gun from behind her back.

My eyes went wide at who it was standing in front of us.

It was my nurse.


	24. Chapter 24

Alright guys! Last chapter hope you enjoy it! The next thing published will be an authors note so if you see another one at the bottom that doesn't mean there's another chapter. I hope what happens in this one is unexpected ;)

Alyssa's POV

Amy's nurse?! Out of all people to kill us it's Amy's nurse?! She's a nurse! She's supposed to save lifes not take them! Which is exactly what's gonna happen if we stay here too long!

"Amy Lynn Lee… I've searched throughout this entire building for you, I should've known you would've been here." She said smirking.

"Look, I don't know why you're doing this to me or anyone because we never did shit to you… but I do know one thing. If you don't let us go now not only are we gonna be blown to bits but you will, too." Amy looked up glaring at her.

"Amy, don't you think you deserve to die after what you did to end up watching over that little rat!" The nurse shouted.

I flinched at her words and grabbed Amy's arm burying my face in her shoulder.

"Don't you fucking dare call her that!" Amy shouted back at her. "You did the same thing I did!"

"Wait what?" I looked up at her. "What is she talking about? Amy, what's going on?! What is she talking about?"

"I never meant for you to find out this way, Alyssa." She sent me a sympathetic look.

"Amy, what's going on?!" I asked. My breaths started to get shorter and faster and I backed up farther from the nurse nervously clutching Amy's arm.

"Amy never told you! Oh fabulous! You know I hate happy endings! This will be so much better for me!" The nurse excitedly exclaimed.

Amy glanced over at the time bomb and I followed her gaze… we was running out of time.

7:10

7:09

7:08

7:07

7:06

7:05

7:04

7:03

7:02

7:01

7:00

"Alyssa… this is my sister… Bonnie." Amy looked up at Bonnie with tears gathering in her eyes.

"You told me you're sister was dead…" I said. I felt something roll down my cheek I could tell was a tear. "You said she died when she was three from Epilipsy."

"I wasn't lying to you when I said she died… just not when she was three… or from Epilipsy." Amy started.

"If she's dead then…" I was interupted.

"Tell her Amy! Tell her why I died! Tell her when!" Bonnie said evily smirking.

"You wasn't supposed to come back! C'mon Bonnie killing me isn't gonna make you human again!" Amy argued with her.

"No, but it sure as hell feels good. You should've known I would've came back to get my revenge!" Bonnie said.

"Amy, please tell me what's going on. I dug my nails in her arm super deep and turned to face her. My words came out in sobs because of how much I was crying. I trembled so hard because of how scared I was, the time bomb continued to tick down.

5:30

5:29

5:28

5:27

5:26

5:25

5:24

5:23

5:22

5:21

5:20

"I killed her…" Amy squeezed her eyes shut as if remembering a painful memory. "I killed my sister… but it was an accident! I didn't mean to and she wasn't supposed to come back… I'm so sorry Alyssa." Amy sobbed. "I'm so sorry…"

"Why did you do it…" I sobbed right back.

"Because she…" Amy started.

"Don't you dare blame this on me, Amy!" Bonnie interupted.

"Why not?! You were the one who locked me in that basement for months! I was just a kid and you tried to kill me! I had to kill you Bonnie, you were gonna end up killing me!" Amy retaliated.

"As if anyone would've cared if you died! You were better off dead, Amy and you know it!" Bonnie said.

"Fuck you! You're the one who deserves to die not Amy!" I joined in the arguement.

"It looks like all 3 of us will." Bonnie replyed.

It was then I made the biggest mistake of my life. My vision darted to the time bomb once again:

4:10

4:09

4:08

4:07

4:06

4:05

4:04

4:03

4:02

4:01

4:00

Amy shrieked and I looked back towards her seeing she was yanked away from me. Bonnie clutched Amy's arms behind her back and held a gun to her head.

"AMY! NO!" I screamed earning a laugh from Bonnie.

"This is your chance to run, Alyssa! Leave Amy and run!" Bonnie told me.

"No, not Amy, please!" I sobbed out falling to my knees on the floor.

"I'm sorry Bonnie! I didn't mean to kill you! Please don't do this to Alyssa." Amy begged.

"I want my revenge! I want to be happy for once! Dead but happy!" Bonnie said.

"I'm so sorry Alyssa…" Amy replied.

"You can't just give up like that! That's not who you are!" I shouted still sobbing.

"Don't you see? It was always me, Alyssa? It was always me who was supposed to die! I'm supposed to prevent you from getting hurt and that's what I'm doing by telling you to please just leave and don't get yourself blown up!" Amy said. "Please…"

"But Amy… THIS is hurting me!" I cried.

"I know and I'm sorry… I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I know I'm probably killing you inside right now and I'm sorry! But I didn't mean to!" Amy said.

"I can't leave you!"

"You're running out of time Alyssa I'd never forgive myseld if anything happened to you!"

"I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you either."

"I'm the protector, Alyssa, I'm the one who's supposed to die not you, it's me!"

I stopped shouting and my tears stopped long enough for me to say, "How on earth are you not scared?" Why am I not scared?

"I am… I've been scared so many times in the past 4 years but I know you're gonna be okay. I can find some way to stop the fear and you should, too. I know you're gonna be okay… Alyssa… I know you will." Amy said.

I turned back and looked at the time bomb.

1:00

0:59

0:58

0:57

0:56

0:55

0:54

0:53

0:52

0:51

0:50

I had to disable it somehow. I ran towards the window, formed a fist and punched through it. I grabbed a peice of glass ignoring the blood that ran down my arm. Amy shrieked as I did so and I ran over kneeling before the bomb.

0:40

0:39

0:38

0:37

0:36

0:35

0:34

0:33

0:32

0:31

0:30

"You can't just smash the bomb and have it disable, they'll still he explosives." Bonnie shouted.

"ALYSSA!" Amy screamed through her tears.

I slammed the glass down on the bomb it cracked but that didn't stop the time from still ticking down. "Damn it!" I shouted.

0:20

0:19

0:18

0:17

"C'mon just smash!" I shouted at the bomb. It was beaten and broken but still worked.

0:14

0:13

"I'm sorry Amy, I love you!" I pushed myself up to my feet as I heard her cry out.

"I love you, too!"

0:11

0:10

I dashed up the stairs to floor 3… where Hayley was shot. I had to go faster I was running out of time quickly.

0:08

0:07

I dashed up another flight of stairs my heartbeat ringing in my ears. Screams sounded all around me as I springed towards the light at the end of the hallway. The red glow of the sign that read: Exit.

0:04

0:03

I felt the impact of the door against my shoulder as I shoved it open and I was hit by tons of light I ran across the sidewalk faster than ever loosing my footing on a large peice of debris that previously belonged to a window… I assumed because it remsembled some sort of window pane.

0:02

0:01

0:00

The explosion started as soon as I let the pavement. I closed my eyes tight and covered my ears as the explosion rang out across the globe I was sure. I pushed myself up to my feet painfully as the mental institution I had resided in for the past month lay in crumbled bits. Amy lay somewhere in that debris no doubt dead.

My breath started to come out in short, fast, gasps and I began to tremble. I didn't have Amy to run to now. Amy was gone… completly and totally gone. I didn't have anyone to run to. I was alone.

As loud as I could and I was sure was the most tear filled shreik I could manage I screamed out. "NO! AMY!"

Those were the last words I heard before my I felt the impact of the side of my face against the pavement and my vision turned black.

THE END


	25. Chapter 25

Well there you go guys! It's over! I really hope you all enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing it! Of course I couldn't tell that with how I got no feedback. But don't get your hopes up I'm not letting you off that easy.

As you all probably know this will be a trilogy and I am posting a sequel to this as well as a third book after that. But these two will be different.

First off, as you all know Amy is dead now (I teared up while writing that :\) so from now on there won't be any chapters in Amy's POV.

Second, the second book will be more of a ghost story rather than an action story… so if there's anyone out there who doesn't like ghosts or anything then don't read it. Techinically this one was a ghost story as well so yeah… we shouldn't have that problum.

Third, I just wanted to put out there will be TONS more Ferard in the next one because Frank and Gerard play a HUGE part as well as Hayley plays a HUGE part as well.

Fourth, if there is any questions anyone has DO NOT hesitate to message me or comment or something and ask me… I don't bite you know, I don't know why you all don't talk to me :(

Fifth, The first chapter of the sequel will be up around Wendsday of next week. The title of it will be My Protector's Keeper. So look for it around then.

Sixth, I know I said I wouldn't do this but I'm breaking my promise to you guys. In an effort to get feedback I will be asking for comments to get the next chapter up. Sorry I had to do this but it shouldn't be that big of a hassle.

Lastly, I wanna thank all of you who actually read the whole thing for reading it and I love each and every one of you who did. It's always been my dream to be an author and you all are really helping me start out :)

Now literally lastly, I wanna make a recommendation for a few fanfics that I really liked for all you MCR fans. First I wanna recommend A Splitting Of The Mind that's really popular and probably is the most popular Ferard fanfic there is… so if you like Ferard you should definetly check it out. The next one is for all you Waycest fans. It's on and is the first result you get when you type in the google search box Waycest fanfiction (or it should be) It's called And I'm Paralyzed… and is really good… I don't know the usernames of the authors of these fanfictions but just clarifying they belong to them NOT me.

Anyways, thank you for reading this one and if any of you have any stories (I don't read anime sorry :\) That you want me to read then just send me a Private Message and I'll check them out.

Love you guys… see ya!


End file.
